Never Lonely Again
by Horror-Scene-Kid
Summary: After miraculously saved from her drunk boyfriend by Jason Voorhees, Alexa realizes there's more to the Camp Crystal Lake Killer than blood lust. What's life like at the hands of a serial killer? Alexa will find out. Jason&OC Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Absolute Bliss

Ah, my **second **FanFic! I've been away from here for a while, but as the time went by, I've watched some old classics of Halloween, Friday the 13th, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, etc. I haven't seen those movies in awhile, now I have, and now I'm happy. : D

Here's the summary to my newest story of Friday the 13th:

**Summary: **Alexa Richards and her boyfriend, Kaden Myers, have gone for a trip of 'paradise' at Camp Crystal Lake to celebrate their two month anniversary of being together. But, one night, Kaden tries to take advantage of Alexa after drinking countless numbers of beer. Alexa rejects, not liking his sudden, new attitude, but Kaden doesn't take no for an answer. With Kaden trying to get what we wants, the piercing screams coming from Alexa's mouth was definitely caught in the ears of the Camp Crystal Lake Killer, Jason Voorhees. Following after the source of the noise, he sees a disapproving scene, but notices the girl isn't enjoying any of it. However, for some unknown, strange reason, Jason feels sorrow for the girl, she seemed pure, innocent. He immediately went in to kill Kaden and became Alexa's unexpected savior. Now, Jason's keeping Alexa with him forever, but why? How will Alexa react to this? Will she have feelings for the killer? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Friday the 13th, not even Jason, sadly. ]: But, I do own my two characters: Alexa Richards & Kaden Myers.

^_^ On with the story! Here's: **Never Lonely Again**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Absolute Bliss**

It was a peaceful, quiet morning in Camp Crystal Lake, around 10 a.m. The sun shined brightly, which lit every single bit of darkness in the woods of the campsite. The lake sparkled in every direction under the sun's rays. Birds were singing their melodic tune and other animals went about their day-to-day routines. Yes, it was going to be a beautiful day. However, it wasn't always like this. Oh, definitely not.

This very campsite was terrorized by a very known and feared entity. The story of Jason Voorhees was known to lots of people who dared to come across this place. Others believed it was just a silly rumor to scare off people, but once they came for themselves, they were never heard of again.

Meanwhile, a black BMW corvette pulled up beneath the sign, which bewared many who came up to it. **Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake. **The chipped and decayed wood showed how old this campsite was. Expectedly, the car just drove on by, and headed within.

Inside the car were two teenagers, Alexa Richards in the passenger's seat, and Kaden Myers in the driver's seat.

Alexa was at the age of seventeen. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. She was a typical teenager: music-obsessed, hanging out with her friends, and her charming boyfriend, Kaden, constantly. Fighting with her parents every now and then, but still a content family. Actually, she did her best in school, getting straight A's most of the time. Eh, she loved her life and wouldn't trade it for the world. She looked over at Kaden and smiled, or _him. _Kaden, on the other hand, had dyed, black hair and dark brown eyes. He had somewhat of the same background as Alexa, except the fact he was a boy, obviously, and he was eighteen years old. However, he had a major drinking problem, it eventually became an overpowering addiction, like most teens encountered. Alexa knew about this, and tried numerous ways to get him to quit, but to no avail. She didn't feel safe being around him while he was drinking, he tended to get dangerously violent, and aggressively controlling. So, Kaden vowed to stop his drinking unless for special occasions, like this one. Kaden grinned, oh yes; he would definitely get to drink. Good thing he brought a huge pack of beer, which was held in the trunk.

Alexa noticed his grinning. "What are you all happy about?"

"Huh?" Kaden was back to reality. "Oh, I was just thinking how lucky I am to spend this trip with the most gorgeous girl ever." He smiled at her, taking her hand in his.

"Awe, Kaden you are the sweetest!" With that said, Alexa went over to give Kaden a passionate kiss on the lips. After they departed, Kaden replied with a, "Yeah, I know." He then smirked.

Alexa and Kaden have been dating for a good two months. Of course they were an average teenage couple; going out on dates, holding hands in public, telling each other "_I love you_" everyday, calling each other past midnight for hours. The whole shebang. They came to Camp Crystal Lake to celebrate their two-month anniversary; the two were excited about this.

The BMW came to a halt in a location very close to the lake. The couple got out of the car wanting to see more of the beautiful sight ahead of them. Kaden and Alexa began walking until Kaden came to an unexpected stop.

"Kaden, what is- Ah! Kaden, what are you doing?" Picking Alexa up, carrying her bridal-style, he responded.

"Carrying you of course. I wouldn't want you to get _too_ tired... especially for **tonight**." He smirked at her pretty face.

Alexa's face was blank. Then, she realized what Kaden had meant by "**tonight**". He wanted to get some... sex. At that moment, Alexa's stomach filled with butterflies. She always believed her first would be with the person she would spend the rest of her life with, and she was certain it would be with Kaden. Losing her virginity was a special thing to her, it made her pure. Having it taken away would change a lot of things. Plus, there's a chance of getting pregnant or getting a disease, and she honestly felt she couldn't handle that; as to the fact her parents would literally kill her. She would definitely have to think about this. Good thing it was only the beginning of the day, giving her all the time she needed, hopefully.

"Alexa, are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out or something!" Kaden noticed her pale face, and set her down on one of the docks facing out towards the lake.

Feeling the mist of the lake brought Alexa back to normal. She closed her eyes for a minute, enjoying to sounds of Mother Nature. Her eyes reopened and she replied, "Don't worry Kaden, I'm fine. I guess that car ride got me somewhat sick for a moment, but I'm all good now!" She exclaimed, standing up.

She slowly walked towards Kaden and placed her arms around his neck. She felt his strong, firm arms wrap around her small waist. She looked up at him and smiled cheerfully, and he smiled one of his charming smiles back. After placing one another's foreheads upon each other, they embraced, not wanting the peaceful moment to end.

"I love you, Alexa." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver a little. "I love you too, Kaden." She smiled and they shared yet, another passionate kiss. After they withdrew, Kaden spoke out, "We better head back to the car. Gotta head to my dad's cabin, it's pretty close to here."

Alexa nodded. Heading back to the car hand in hand, they took off driving awaiting for what lied ahead on their _special _vacation.

With a good five minutes gone by, the couple finally arrived at the cabin. It wasn't old looking like the other rundown cabins had looked; in fact, it was recently built, owned by Kaden's father. Although, the workers of the cabin mysteriously disappeared the night the cabin was finished. It was rather weird, but that wouldn't stop Kaden from having a _good_ time with Alexa.

The two walked inside, and Alexa was absolutely stunned, her eyes slightly bulging. With a loss of words, she managed to speak out, "Oh my God, Kaden, this, this is..." She obviously was having a hard time forming a sentence with her shock still in state. Kaden smirked his "I-told-you-so" smirk and replied, "Like it?"

"Like it? Why, I love it!" She exclaimed heading straight for the kitchen noticing the fridge was filled with all-you-can-eat food. There was a flat screen, big stereo, silky furniture, etc. Alexa immediately jumped into Kaden's arms and kissed him deeply. Kaden simply chuckled, replying to the kiss afterwards.

"Kaden! I can't believe you would do all of this for us! You are the most wonderful boyfriend ever, and I feel absolutely lucky to have you. Thank you!" Alexa thanked, tears falling down from her stunning blue eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying? Please! Don't cry." Kaden pleaded, lifting her chin up to face him and wiping away her tears. "Sorry, this is just too much for me. Ugh, my mascara is running, isn't it? I bet I'm looking ugly right now..."

"Hell no! You're more beautiful than ever," With that said, he lowered his head, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Alexa smiled, still holding onto her thought-to-be future soul mate. "But, there's more to see," Kaden stood up, along with Alexa, "Follow me."

The two lovebirds went up a flight of stairs and reached a door. Kaden pulled out a key from his Jean's pocket, and unlocked the door. He looked back at Alexa and grinned. They went further into the room and Alexa noticed it was a bedroom, filled with lavishing furniture. Again, she was in awe. "Here's where we'll be sleeping... or _if_ we'll get any sleep." Kaden explained, as if hinting something. Alexa froze and looked at the double king-sized bed in front of her. 'Oh God!' She thought, panicked. On the outside, however, she smiled. The room was everything she would've asked for.

"Well, don't just stand there, try the bed out." Kaden encouraged. Alexa looked at him, nodded, and walked on over to the bed. She sat on it gently, but then bliss overtook her when she felt the silky sheets touch her skin. After letting out a sigh of content, she immediately closed her eyes, not wanting to get up.

"I see you like it," Kaden responded with a chuckle. He headed over to her and sat on top of her in a straddling position. Alexa's bliss was over when she realized the position they were in. Worry came over her and questioned, "Kaden, what are you doing?"

Kaden only smirked, "Oh, nothing... just this." Kaden replied lowering toward Alexa's face, claiming her soft lips with his. 'Phew, it was just a kiss... I thought he wanted.._._' Alexa thought, beginning to feel the worry wash over once again.

Just then, Kaden put his hand under her shirt, slowly moving up past her stomach. Alexa shivered to the cold contact, and decided to break the kiss. She gently took Kaden's hand out of her shirt and placed it against his side. Kaden gave her a questioning look as if saying, 'What's the deal?' Alexa then suggested, "Sorry, it's just... it's a nice day outside, want to go take a walk through the woods?"

"... Sure." Kaden answered, very disappointed.

* * *

**Yay!** Chapter One is complete, I'm so happy! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, working on Chapter Two as we speak, and it should be posted very soon. But for now, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, I **always** take feedback!

-Horror Scene Kid

Btw, Jason appears in the next chapter, promise!


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven To Horror

Yes, you're actually seeing Chapter **Two** right before your eyes. No, your eyes aren't messing with you. Hoped you guys enjoyed reading Chapter One as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is going to be a cute story in the future,** Jason** and **Alexa** _:3 _[** Hearts **] But with many unexpected surprises!

**Warning: **Chapter contains a **sex scene**, and **a little bit of gore**. Nothing too bad,** but if you think you wouldn't be able to handle it**, **don't read it**. Just giving a warning!

I love Jason Voorhees [:

Alright, no time to waste! Get reading!

Here's Chapter Two: **Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Heaven To Horror**

The sunshine greeted the couple as they made their way outside. It was still a beautiful day, with no signs of rain or anything drastic as such, thank God. Alexa and Kaden started their little walk through the woods that Alexa had suggested. It wasn't a bad idea, obviously.

"It's great to get away from the all city life; the noise and especially those annoying neighbors I have to live with! But, it's especially great to spend it with you, Kaden. This is truly heaven to me." Alexa said, giving Kaden the sweetest smile. Kaden flashed a quick smile back to her. 'She truly is a keeper, I love her so much, but why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?'

Kaden just shrugged this whatever-feeling off. However, feeling rather protective all of a sudden, Kaden immediately put his arm around Alexa's waist and they continued to walk. Alexa noticed his face expression and felt rather concerned about why he's acting the way he was. Well, don't want to ruin the moment. She decided to talk about this 'whatever he's feeling' thing later.

Minutes passed, and they kept passing from tree to tree. Eventually, the lake came into view, and they stopped where the water surfaced the ground. It was around 2 p.m. by the time they arrived at the lake, still loads of time ahead of them to do whatever their hearts desired.

Alexa sighed. "Why can't me and you just live here for the rest of our lives? No one else." Though, that would never come true. "I wish we could do that too, Alexa, but we know that won't happen. Besides, we're here now. Let's make the most of it!" Next thing she knew, Alexa received a splash, not too hard, but just enough to get her clothes soaked.

Alexa was in shock, but then saw a smirk plastered on Kaden's face. "Got water?" Kaden asked jokingly while chuckling. 'I see how he wants to play it.' Alexa thought. She knew very well how to play it. Alexa stripped from her clothes, revealing her bathing suit; a simple black two-piece. She deviously planned on splashing Kaden so hard, he would have water coming out of his ears for weeks, but she noticed he wasn't around. Alexa began feeling worried.

"Kaden?" Alexa shouted. "Kaden where are you?" While searching for her nutty boyfriend, Kaden was right behind her. He noticed she was in her swimming suit, well actually, he noticed how her body looked in it. Her small, petite frame and how those curves add the overall look to a beautiful girl. Kaden couldn't help but drool. No, back to business, he will have her later, but for now...

"KAD- AHH!" Water began to splash everywhere. Alexa surfaced over the water and noticed Kaden laughing his ass off. Anger was obviously shown on her face; he was so not going to get away after doing that. She began splashing him like crazy with all her strength, but to her disappointment, it had no affect on him. Instead of laughing, Kaden swam over to Alexa and held her close. "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself. Forgive me, please?" With a second of thought, Alexa brought her lips closer to his, and that's when they lip-locked into an intense kiss. After a good five minutes, without sinking into the lake, the two breathlessly separated. Alexa smiled her cheery smile and said, "I forgive you, but if you ever do a stunt like that again, your punishment may be worse next time." Along saying that, she smirked at him this time. The tables have turned.

"Oh really? Then maybe, I'll do much worse next time for a punishment like this." Alexa rolled her eyes, she had one horny boyfriend. However, she was afraid he would want to go too far, like he mentioned for tonight. 'Oh God! I forgot about that!' Alexa gulped. She still hasn't thought about whether she would want to do what Kaden desired or not. Maybe she could convince him to do something else, she hoped.

Kaden climbed onto the dock and started redressing, beside him was Alexa doing the same thing. With her clothes back on, Alexa looked back at the lake that attracted many people for its beauty. She sighed; she sure was going to miss this place when they left. As if reading her mind, Kaden reassured, "Don't worry babes, we'll come back later, promise." That was good enough for Alexa, at least having the chance to come back one more time. She was about to continue their unfinished walk, when all of a sudden; Kaden lifted her up off of her feet.

"Kaden, you don't have to carry me. I'm not a little girl who's going to get lost or something." Alexa explained, getting rather annoyed.

Kaden smirked. Oh how he loved her sass, it only made him want her more. He kept on walking, ignoring Alexa's request. Alexa sighed in defeat, and let him carry on with his apparent urge to carry her. Alexa was small her for age, which practically made her weightless within his arms, so it was nothing to Kaden. Besides, he thought it was cute how she let him overpower her like that. She knew he was the dominant of the two, like it should be. Even though she always tried to pretend like he wasn't.

It had been quite some time, and Alexa was snuggled within Kaden's arms. She got awfully tired due to the sun, and decided to rest for awhile, but she felt bad for Kaden having to carry her all the way back to the cabin. 'Hmm, well he hasn't complained or anything, so he must be fine with it.' She quickly fell back asleep snuggling close to his chest. Like a crib for an infant.

The sun had changed positions, getting closer to the late afternoon. The two had finally reached their destination, and as if on queue, Alexa woke up to a smiling Kaden. "Have a good nap?"

Alexa stretched and nodded. "Yes, I did. Are you sure it wasn't any trouble carrying me? I feel really bad..." The tone in Alexa's voice showed she was somewhat guilty. Kaden shook his head a no, noticing how cute she looked when she was like this, innocent and whatnot. "It's fine. Really, it was no trouble at all." With that said, he showed her he meant what he said by holding her against him, and awarding her with a romantic kiss.

**BAM!** The two immediately split when a loud crash was heard about five feet away from them. "What the heck was that?" Alexa exclaimed, absolutely panic-stricken. Kaden looked around and noticed a rather large tree branch on the ground next to them. "I don't know, but it seems that this branch broke off one of these big trees. Kind of weird, if I might say." Kaden explained, looking up towards the sky.

Alexa just nodded in agreement. "Well, it's nothing, let's go back into the cabin and just... freshen up a little. Tonight will be **fun**." Kaden grinned, oh yes; they were going to have LOTS of fun, especially having a nice, cold beer to drink as well. Alexa's heart immediately sped up and her mind was going crazy. 'Shit shit shit! I need to hurry up and think of something quick!' Kaden placed his hand on her back and gave her a little nudge into the cabin. "You okay? You seem a little shaken up." He asked, sounding somewhat concerned. Alexa shook her shakiness off, "Yeah, I'm just going to go watch some T.V. for awhile..." She went off doing so, in a slow, and steady pace.

"Alright babes," Kaden walked over to **his** Alexa, and gave her a peck on the lips, Alexa not really replying back. "I'll be outside, just going to relax and have a quick drink." As said, he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and headed outside. Alexa plopped on the couch, her mind becoming a battlefield. The whole situation about sex glued to her head, she just didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her to do it, she loved him, right? Of course she does! Kaden was her world, and her future. Just thinking about this made her insides tingle. Since it being her first, she felt pretty pathetic. She knew that Kaden had his first time at the age of fifteen with some blonde girl. He probably knew exactly what to do, including the positions and just how everything worked in general. She had a couple relationships where sex was brought up, but she turned them down. All they wanted was her body, and she would definitely not give up something special to some sex-craved idiots. However, she felt rather relieved, she knew Kaden was far from people like that. If she felt she wasn't ready, Kaden would respect her answer, right? Alexa smiled. He definitely would, that's why she loves him so much. Feeling confident now, she had finally made her decision. 'I wonder what Kaden's doing now... I'm sure he'll be back later.'

Hours had flown by and there was still no sign of Kaden. Darkness had filled every inch of the campsite and it was around 10 p.m. Alexa was an inch away from hiring a search team for him. She had been watching T.V. all this time and Kaden hadn't showed up once. That is, until she heard the door open, and a familiar face made it's way to her. Alexa smiled, "There you are! Where have you been? I missed you too much."

"I was just out doing whatever I felt like baby." Kaden replied, seeming a bit odd in Alexa's opinion. "Oh, okay then. Kaden listen, I've thought about this the whole time you were out. I've come to conclude that... well, I'm ready for it. I'm giving my virginity to you because I feel like you're the one, and I love you that much." Alexa honestly stated, giving off her sweet smile and walking on over to embrace him. Kaden smirked that smirk of his, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Alexa froze, a familiar smell reached it's way up her nose. Alcohol. "Oh my God, Kaden, how many beers did you have?" She asked, stepping back to look at his face, and covered her nose from the foul smell.

"Only a couple baby. It's no big deal." Kaden responded stupidly. "No big deal? It's a HUGE deal, Kaden! You know how I feel about you drinking! You just get too out of control! I'm sorry, but I've changed my mind. I'm definitely not going to do this with you in this drunken state." Alexa stated, crossing her arms, and looked away, showing she was serious. Kaden on the other hand, was annoyed, and the alcohol was kicking in. "See, I do NOT take no for an answer! Me and you are going to go upstairs, get naked, and fuck all night long!" He yelled back in a demanding manner. Alexa was beginning to feel frightened.

"Kaden, what's happened to you? This isn't the Kaden that I've spent two amazing months with!" Alexa shouted, as tears began to fall down her pretty face. This definitely wasn't her Kaden; this was another one of those horny, drunken psychos that try to take advantage of her. "Well sweetheart, that Kaden is not with us right now, this Kaden wants to fuck you fucking hard." He replied, advancing toward Alexa like a hungry wolf after it's prey. Alexa hit the wall and noticed she was trapped. Kaden was advancing pretty quickly. 'Shit!' "Get away from me!" She warned, cowering in the corner. "Fuck you? With _pleasure_." Kaden teased, picking Alexa up bridal-style. Alexa kicked and struggled, but it had no use against his strong arms. "Please, Kaden, don't do this! Please, I beg you! Don't do this!" Alexa was nearly sobbing her eyes out, what was she ever to do? He just ignored her pleas, and headed up the stairs for the bedroom. Alexa just sat in his arms in defeat. So, this was how it was going to be? Her virginity taken away forcefully by a man that was definitely not the Kaden she loved.

The bedroom door was an inch away from them, and Kaden slammed the door open, quickly dumping Alexa on the bed. She was still sobbing, poor thing. "Try to escape, and you'll regret it." Kaden warned, glaring deathly.

It wouldn't make a difference whether she tried to escape or not. Kaden was still going to overpower her, like he was going to do at that moment. Despite the fact that the sheets felt like bliss underneath her, she knew she couldn't enjoy it. Kaden just _had _to go drink. "Lay down." He commanded, Alexa wasn't hesitant into doing so, she immediately obeyed. Kaden straddled on top of her. She didn't dare look him in the face; she was just trying to soak this all in. "You're going to like this." Kaden grinned, kissing her neck rather roughly. Alexa tried closing her eyes, wishing it was all a dream, and when she would wake up, the Kaden she knew would be right beside her, giving her comfort, like he always did. Sadly, it wasn't a dream.

Kaden was deeply kissing all around her chest and up her neck, but definitely not in a passionate, romantic way. She wasn't enjoying this, but whatever she'd say or attempt to do would be no use. A cold hand began to travel up her stomach, Kaden was attempting to do what he tried to earlier that day, but Alexa had stopped him. This time, nobody would stop him, and he would make sure of it. He finally reached her breasts, despite the fact she was wearing her bra, and began cupping them and massaging them in a sexual manner. Alexa's eyes became bloodshot red due to all the crying. Kaden didn't feel satisfied just yet, "Take off the shirt, Alexa," He ordered. Alexa obeyed while shakingly taking off her shirt, revealing her perfect breasts. The bra was still in the way... oh well; he'll take care of that later. He navigated lower, roughly kissing around her naval, still massaging her breasts. As he traveled lower, he reached the area that was most precious to her. Kaden grinned, here's where the fun begins. 'Good thing she's wearing a skirt.' He thought, and then smirked. He stopped with the massaging, bringing his hands to her underwear. He slowly began bringing them down to her knees. Alexa did **not** like where this was going, but she remained where she was, fear taking over her.

Kaden pulled up the hem of the skirt to her stomach, her area in full exposure. He brought his index finger forward toward her womanhood, brushing against her thigh. That's when Alexa's world came crumbling down all the way. "AH! PLEASE! STOP!" He stuck his finger into her, and it was intensely killing her. Pain was traveling all around her area. Alexa began kicking to get him away, but Kaden already had her pinned down. He released his finger, but wasn't finished. He inserted his finger once again, only he went way deeper. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Alexa shouted as much as her voice would let her.

Kaden kept his finger where it was placed, lifted his head, and angrily responded, "Shut up! No one's going to stop me from fucking you. And you know what? No one's here. No one will find us, no one will save you. So, Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Alexa froze, he was right. No one would save her.

On the contrary to Kaden's statement, someone was, in fact, in that very campsite. Screams were heard throughout the dark woods, and caught in the ears of one particular person. One that was feared by all who came across this place. He wore black boots, black gloves, black pants, a ragged, torn up gray-colored shirt, and over that, a dark-colored jacket. The one who wore the famous hockey mask. Jason Voorhees.

He was utterly raged. Someone here? On HIS land? Oh, they were going to die a very painful death. Jason immediately grabbed his machete, and ran off into the woods filled with darkness to find the source of the screams. His next victims. He would be sure they'd suffer, and regret to ever setting foot in this place.

Meanwhile, Kaden continued his 'fun'. Alexa now was only in her bra, and her skirt, but underwear-less. Kaden had taken off his shirt, showing off his six-pack. "Baby, don't be all joy kill. You're ruining everything, it would be much more fun with you into it." With that said, Kaden went lower to unhook Alexa's bra. "Now, here's what I've been wanting to see." He successfully done said, and just looked at her breasts hungrily. They were perfect, in his opinion. He began sucking and licking every bit of them. Alexa wanted to puke all over him, this disgusting pig. She felt so violated, so used. All this time, drunk or not, he just wanted her body. He began doing what he pleased, after taking off his pants and boxers. Afterward, unexpected to Alexa, he roughly thrusted into her. Kaden was expecting a satisfying moan from her, but there was nothing, but screams and tears. Alexa's eyes bulged out of her sockets and shook intensely. That's when she realized what was happening. He took it. Fresh tears rolled down her face, and screams were forced out of her mouth. "KADEN! STOP IT!"

She became soaked in sweat. Kaden released, but immediately jammed right into her, making her scream her lungs out. Kaden just laughed, continuing his actions. He took his time with how long the "screwing" went. Alexa began shaking more violently, her body just couldn't handle this, she just wasn't ready! But, it was all too late. She tried holding back the urge to moan, it was tempting. She wouldn't let her body betray her like this; she held it in with all her strength.

Jason finally reached the cabin in which the two were. He was right behind the door of what was causing all the screaming. He knew what was happening, drunken teenagers screwing with each other as always. They needed to be punished. '**Kill** them, Jason. They are bad people! **Kill** them!' His mother's words rang in his ear. He nodded in response, and rammed right into the door, noticing the scene. Kaden hadn't noticed his rather loud appearance due Alexa's screaming. Jason stood in place, seeing a teenage boy on top of a girl and getting his way with her. He was about to end their lives, but studied the scene even more. The boy seemed to enjoy it all, but as for the girl... the girl looked frightened, terribly frightened. It seemed the boy was taking forceful advantage of her. He hadn't seen something like this where it was rape. No, they were bad, like mother said, and his mother was always right. He prepared his machete and headed straight for the boy.

Kaden still hadn't taken notice of Jason, but Alexa certainly had. Who was he? He looked so... familiar. She just watched as he walked on over to them, stopping right behind Kaden, who was still oblivious.

Kaden was grabbed by the throat tightly. He was then face-to-face with his killer, and Jason was extremely pissed off. How dare these damn teens come, drink, and screw each other all on his territory! When will they get the message?

No matter, Jason's grasp on Kaden's throat tightened and Kaden was horrified, the lack of air becoming unbearable. Jason struck the machete inside his body, twisting and turning the weapon, making a pool of blood underneath them. Alexa was too stunned to do anything, but she had to get away. She quickly went to put her bra, and underwear back on; all while Kaden was toward his last seconds on Earth. 'Now my shirt... damn! Where is my shirt?' She thought, panicked. Once she realized how dangerous this guy was, she knew she wasn't going to last long.

Jason continued stabbing the life out of Kaden mercilessly until he looked like torn up flesh and skin. Kaden's lifeless, pathetic body fell limp to the floor. One more thing. The machete was brought down to Kaden's neck; the head was decapitated, rolling under the bed. Blood was splattered everywhere. Jason smirked under his mask, he was proud of his creation. Mother would be proud too. He then heard whimpering, and turned around. Oh right, the girl. Alexa sat in a corner looking all too vulnerable. Her body was trembling, while her arms were huddled around her. She just sat there, starring at the killer before her with tear-stained cheeks. Jason, on the other hand, starred at the half-naked girl in front of him in a gaze-like manner. '**Kill **her, Jason dear. **Kill her**,' His mother commanded, 'Remember, she was involved with the sexual intercourse, therefore, she is bad.' Jason agreed with his mother's statement, but she wasn't neither mentally nor emotionally involved in it, just forcefully physical. He then remembered that damn teenage boy doing this to her. She seemed innocent, done nothing wrong. Without realizing it, he stepped forward before the frightened girl. Alexa's eyes followed his motions, what was he going to do to her?

Everything went from bad to worse. Jason was already in front of her, machete raised into the air, ready for his next kill.

'This is it,' She thought. Alexa cowered in fear, covering her eyes with her hands from the menacing sight. '**KILL HER!**' His mother shouted, becoming impatient. Jason never disobeyed his mother, but his mind was elsewhere. He then just stood there, while lowering his machete, starring at her, no movement followed. He noticed the way she was positioned. So... vulnerable. She wasn't one of those sex-craved, drunken teens. She seemed... better than that, clean in fact. Alexa lifted her head and noticed the man in the mask just looking at her in a daze. 'What is he doing? Isn't he going to kill me?' Alexa somewhat puzzled, slowly started to advance upward. Wrong move. Darkness consumed her, and she was unconscious.

* * *

**Ugh, my fingers! Cramping!** Chapter Two was a long one, but look! Jason appeared like I said and saved the day. Er... night! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, has quite some information. But now, Kaden's dead... and Alexa's unconscious. What will Jason do with her now? Read Chapter Three to find out! It should be posted soon. I'm still thinking of ideas, but I still have enough to stick with. ^_^

Jason! Yayness! Please review, do it for Jason! Him and me would deeply appreciate it!

-Horror Scene Kid

(Sorry for any typos or anything like that, I'm too lazy to recheck though, so just live with it) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing Reality

**Author's Note: **Chapter Three has been made, but only because I like where this story is going. However, I **really** would like to know what you people think as well. Just give me your personal opinion, and if you dislike something about it, let me know. I can add some things to change your mind. Of course, that doesn't mean changing the **whole** story, just adding in new ideas. Please give me a heads up on what you think! That would deeply be appreciated.

Continuing with the story:

* * *

**Chapter Three: Realizing Reality  
**

_Alexa's dream:_

_Alexa was walking about the trails of the woods in search of Kaden, but had no sign of where he was. "Kaden? Kaden, where are you?" It was weird, it was as if he vanished, or to what she remembered, killed. She remembered the sight of a man wearing a hockey mask. He advanced behind Kaden and brutally murdered him. She knew that was just all a dream, it had to be! But, there is still the matter of where Kaden was. She continued her search, but sadly, had no luck what-so-ever. That is until, she heard the sound of a twig snapping. She immediately turned around, and noticed a familiar figure approaching her. 'Could it be?' However, it was literally pitch black, so she couldn't see any details. _

_The figure continued walking, until it suddenly stopped in it's tracks. Unknown to Alexa as to why said figure did so, she then began heading toward it. As she appeared closer and closer, she could finally make out it's face. Alexa's heart sped up, she knew who this was, it definitely had to be. "Kaden?" She asked, seeing if the figure would respond to her question. The figure stepped under where the moon shined brightly, revealing every part of itself. It was Kaden. __Tears began freely falling down her face.__ "Kaden!" She ran to him, embracing him ever so tightly, not wanting to let him go. Kaden wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go either. "Alexa, I've missed you." Kaden responded, at last. "Oh Kaden, I had the craziest feeling that you were dead! I was so scared, but here you are! I'm glad you're here with me. I've been feeling so alone all of a sudden." Kaden rubbed her back soothingly and replied, "You thought I was dead? No way that would happen! I'm right here, with you, and no one's going to separate us. You're not alone anymore, Alexa. I love you." Once said, Kaden lifted her chin, bringing her lips closer to his. They were about to kiss, when Alexa gazed over Kaden's shoulder, and noticed the man she saw in her previous 'dream'. Kaden realized she wasn't going in for the kiss, but rather noticed she was in some sort of trance. "Alexa, are you alright? You looked like you saw a ghost or something." Alexa didn't respond, still starring at the man behind them. The strange man then brought out a rather large machete, and began heading straight towards them in a menacing way. _

_Alexa then realized what he was going to do. Fear was written all over her face, "Kaden! Behind you! There's a man coming, and he's going to kill us! We need to get out of here!" Alexa shouted, watching the man getting closer, much closer. Kaden turned around, and felt dumbstruck. He saw no man that was about to apparently, 'kill' them. "Alexa, what the hell are you talking about? There's no man behind us. You're just seeing things." _

_Alexa began pulling Kaden's arms to get him to move. She needed to get them out of that area. "Kaden, please! We need to move! There is a man, with a large machete! You've got to believe me. He's going to freakin' kill us! We need to move, quickly." She was trying, with all her strength to move Kaden, but he wouldn't budge. Dammit. "KADEN! WE NEED TO MOVE, PLEASE!" She practically tried pushing him, at least moving him from his stance, but Kaden was still unconvinced, planting his feet where he stood. "Alexa, I swear, are you on something? Let me say this one more time: There. is. no. man. behind. us." But, it was too late. Said man was already right behind him. He raised his machete, bringing it down towards Kaden's neck, decapitating his head. After seeing the gruesome sight, Alexa's legs immediately gave out, and she hit the ground mighty hard. "KADEN! NO!" She exclaimed, she had lost him, and it felt as if it were the second time she had. He's gone, forever. As tears fell down her face, she saw Kaden's eyes from his decapitated head starring at her. To her, it was as if those very eyes were saying, "How could you let this happen to me? How could you? This is all your fault." She clutched her stomach, she felt her heart breaking into two. "K-Kaden, I-I'm so very s-sorry!" She whispered, having a hard time speaking, with the combination of the crying and trying to catch her breath. _

_She just wanted this to just disappear before her eyes. What did she ever do? Why did she have Kaden taken away from her? This just wasn't fair! The man had his machete cleaned off from the blood, and walked over to Alexa, who was face down. She had her eyes closed, until she reopened them, noticing a pair of boots in front of her. She looked up, seeing the man raising his machete, lowering down towards her at a fast pace. _

_End of dream._

"NO!" Alexa's eyes shot open, her breathing getting louder and more difficult. She was completely covered in sweat. 'It was just all a... dream. It felt so real though, like it all did happen.' She took a look at her surroundings, seeing that she was in some sort of a shack. She looked down and saw she was on a rather, old-looking bed. How did she get here? Where was Kaden? And why was there immense pain between her legs? _Pain_.

That's when all the previous events came flooding through her head. Her and Kaden coming here for their two month anniversary, to going to his dad's cabin, to swimming in the lake, to Kaden... drinking, and to being raped by... **him**. She remember everything perfectly now. Kaden drank too much, and pretty much took advantage of her because of it.

Alexa hit the bed in frustration. "DAMMIT!" All this time she was with Kaden, she always reminded herself that he was the one. Up until the previous event, she was all wrong. Everything Kaden said to her, it was all a lie. All an act, just to get her in bed with him. Alexa felt like the most pathetic being on Earth. Why can't she meet one decent guy? Why is it that in every relationship she's in, the boyfriend just wants the sex. It doesn't make any sense! She gave Kaden her time, devotion, love, heart, ... and virginity. Kaden took all said things, and just stepped on them, like it didn't mean a thing to him. It certainly meant a lot to her. She came to realize that she regretted ever meeting Kaden, and his disgusting intentions. 'I fucking hate you Kaden! For doing all this to me, I hope you burn in hell!' She then remembered something else happening. The man in the hockey mask. Pictures of Kaden's decapitated head, and deceased body swarmed through her head. She didn't know whether to feel grief, guilt, or happiness for Kaden's brutal, unexpected death.

Well, he was dead now and it didn't matter anymore. She rather thought that he deserved the death he received. What really stumped her was that man, who was he? And, if he killed Kaden, why didn't he kill her? Was he saving her from what Kaden was doing to her? That was ridiculous to think such a thing, why would he want to save some worthless girl? Out of nowhere for that matter. Why was she asking all these questions? They wouldn't be answered anyway, so there was no point.

The only thing she wanted to know now was how and why she was brought here? She noticed that the shack she was in looked like it'd been here for years. She turned her head to the right, seeing something engraved into the front board of the bed. She inched closer to it, having a hard time reading whatever was written due to the darkness. She finally adjusted her eyes, making out the letters. She read the name out loud.

"Jason." It seemed someone by the name of Jason lived in this shack, and slept on this very bed. 'Jason,' She thought, the name sounding a bit familiar to her. 'Wasn't there a boy, by the name of Jason, who came to this very campsite, and drowned in the lake?' She remembered the newspapers about 'Boy drowning in lake', and 'Mother of boy taking revenge, murdering all the camp counselors, with one survivor'. 'What was the mother's name?' She took a second to think about said question, 'Oh right! Pamela Voorhees, that makes the boy Jason Voorhees, her son.' She froze, Jason Voorhees. More newspapers about murders in this campsite filled her mind. 'Campers, and hikers visiting here, at Camp Crystal Lake, then disappearing with no traces of their bodies'. Jason Voorhees was the Camp Crystal Lake Killer.

He was the very one that killed Kaden before her eyes, the one who miraculously saved her from him. Alexa was in complete shock, realizing she was on _his _bed. She was saved from one of the most feared serial killers. At that very moment, a loud crash was heard and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. Alexa saw the figure taking slow, cautious steps towards her, that is until the moon's light was placed on the figure's face, er... mask. Jason Voorhees was standing before her. She rubbed her eyes, making sure they weren't tricking her. Nope, he was real. She felt her whole body go numb. She didn't know if she were to feel afraid or thankful? This was all too much for her, so she just sat there, starring at where Jason's eyes would be through the mask's eye holes.

Alexa noticed he was extremely tall, at least around 6'6". Just by the way he was standing, it definitely showed he could easily overpower her, or worse. She gulped... snap her like a weightless twig. Jason then made another step towards her. She saw the machete was in his hand, free of blood however. Did he finally decide to kill her? She wouldn't blame him, dying sounded way better than being here, left with nothing but miserable memories. Jason, although, did something that Alexa wasn't expecting. The machete dropped from his hand, the sound of metal hitting wood filled the awkward silence. Jason starred at the frightened girl before him. He didn't understand why he wasn't making a move to kill her. In fact, he noticed his mother hadn't said anything about her. Interesting. There was just something about her, it was really weird and confusing overall.

He came to realize that he was sitting on the bed, next to her. He turned his head, facing the girl. It looked as if she saw hell. This wasn't surprising to him. Everyone feared him, he was a killer, a monster. His deformed face and strange height were factors to that. This girl had every right to be scared of him, hell, she should be. She was at his mercy.

The feeling of being alone was brought to Jason once again. This particular feeling ached his undead heart. Ever since his mother died, he had absolutely no one. He wanted to feel wanted, loved for that matter. What would it feel like to be loved? Would this girl ever love him? Jason mentally slapped himself. Of course not. He was a psychopathic killer, no one would ever want to love him, except his mother and he would just have to accept that. However, he had an urge to try something unpredictable, to Alexa that is. He brought his hand up to Alexa's cheek, slowly stroking it. He liked the feeling of her soft, silk-like cheeks against his rough, sandpaper-like hand.

Alexa on the other hand, was completely surprised by the killer's actions. She felt his hand rubbing her cheek, a tingle running up her spine. No, not this time. She would **not** let this happen again, she slapped his hand away. Jason's serene eyes immediately turned into angry, hatred-filled ones. Alexa knew she made a huge mistake by doing that, but stood up, and made way for the doorway running for her life, literally. Jason didn't hesitate, if a chase is what she wants, then a chase is what she'll get. He grabbed his machete, and smirked behind his mask. He knew every inch of this place too well, this would be easy. He headed out of the doorway, entering darkness once again.

* * *

At last! Chapter Three. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. **(Btw, this chapter I had done some changing. I took out the last section, the chasing scene, and it'll be part of Chapter Four. I mostly did this so Chapter Three wouldn't be as long. If you already read it, it's OK, it'll be the same thing, just in the next chapter).**

**Also, Chapter Four will be called, Escaping This Fate, not Chapter Three anymore. This chapter will have a new title, so be on the look out for that! Thanks again for baring with me, it just made things easier for me, and hopefully you guys too!**

Reviews are appreciated, please and thank you.

-Horror Scene Kid_ :3_


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping This Fate

Here's my** revised** Chapter Four. Sorry about all the confusion you guys may have had. I know, but nothing will be deleted or changed from this point on! So, just keep reading, and hope you guys like how this story is going. Also, I would like to give big thanks to those who took their time in reviewing my story! Those certain people are: **LTJM, SPEEDIE22, **and **The Jackal.** Thanks guys, your reviews were truly appreciated!

**Thanks again for understanding!**

On with what you guys have been waiting for:

* * *

**Chapter Four: Escaping This Fate**

Things were getting more, and more difficult for Alexa. Every now and then, she would hit a random tree branch, or trip on a twig. Despite that, she didn't dare look back. She knew _he_ was on her trail, only a few feet away. Thinking of this only made her run faster, she had to get away. She didn't know what Jason's intentions were when he would reach her, but she had a feeling it'd be anything but freedom.

Courage was suddenly brought to her, and she took a glance back. Her eyes bulged. Jason was already nearly less than twenty feet behind her. 'Damn! He is fast!' Alexa thought. As if things couldn't get worse, Alexa's foot got caught in a pile of twigs and pain was shot through her ankle. Next thing Alexa knew was she was face-planted into the ground. "No, no, NO!" Things got worse from there, with a broken ankle and a large scrape on her knee, which was gushing blood, Alexa knew she had a small chance of getting away from Jason.

The pain was becoming more immense, and Alexa clutched her knee, her hand already soaked in blood. She tried standing up, but that particular leg was all around in pain. Jason finally reached her and noticed her leg was bleeding. That's what she gets for trying to escape the almighty Jason. He advanced toward her, attempting to lift her up, but Alexa kicked him away with her other leg. "Get away from me!" Alexa pleaded, but who was she kidding? As if Jason would simply obey to that. He kept trying to grab her other ankle, receiving kicks to the face, the chest, and to the shoulders. He didn't care, it didn't hurt him. His goal was just to get her back to the cabin, with him. With one more attempt, Jason was kicked hard to the face, making him turn over, unmoving.

Alexa, trembling, noticed his unconscious state and immediately stood up. Limping on off, she began in search if just anyone was here, willing to help her. It would take awhile to move throughout this place, but she would commit to it, even if her leg was already numb.

Moving at a ridiculously slow pace, Alexa noticed headlights shining brightly at her. 'Thank God!' She tried to quicken her pace, help was only a few feet away.

She finally reached the car, but couldn't see if anyone was in the car, or at least nearby it. She limped closer, but horror was shown on her face. The sight before her made her want to vomit intensely. She saw a couple, looking a little older than her, slaughtered gruesomely. Every body part was decapitated, overall looking like blood stew. The car was also destroyed, another way to freedom was gone. She immediately limped off, the sight of the murders was too much for her stomach and she felt nauseated.

Once again, a few feet away, was Jason. He had regained consciousness a little after Alexa limped away. This girl was really pissing him off. How dare she kick him like that! Oh, she would pay mercilessly. He would make sure of it. He passed the sight of his latest kill. Jason figured she must've seen the scene, he saw fresh footprints imprinted into the mud. Thinking not to waste time, Jason sprinted off, following the footprints of Alexa's. He would catch up with her in no time, and this time she **wouldn't** get away from him.

Despite the fact it was nighttime, close to morning in fact, the clouds above Alexa grew dark and heavy. Thunder was heard throughout the campsite, scaring away the birds and other animals. This was a sign that a storm was arriving, only making things more complicated for Alexa. "Oh, great!" Alexa shouted, hitting a light tree branch in frustration and irritation. On the plus side, this could benefit her. While the storm proceeds, it would make it harder for Jason to find her. That was a small chance and Alexa knew that. Jason probably has been in situations as such, finding his victims in heavy storms. Jason has of course. But it was always good to think positively, right? Especially at a time like this.

With thunder and lightning occurring, sprinkles of light rain began to dampen the ground. Watching for anymore twigs, like she needed another broken ankle, she noticed a cabin not too far from her. She didn't hesitate into nearing it, feeling rather relieved that she would have shelter at least. By the time she reached the door to the cabin, the rain immediately began to poor hard, soaking everything it hit. 'Right on time.' Alexa thought, opening the door.

She scurried inside the cabin, noticing no furniture in it. She didn't care, as long as there was a roof over her head. She limped to a nearby corner, her back hitting the wall and slid down to the floor. She could hear the wind, it blew harshly against the cabin's walls. She started to shiver and began to cover herself with her arms when she then felt her skin. She looked down, and embarrassment ran through her, feeling her cheeks grow warm with a tint of red upon them. She was _still_ in her bra. All this time, **he** was there looking at her and she was half-naked. She also noticed her stomach, her arms, and her legs were covered in a combination of mud and blood. Her knee had eventually stopped bleeding, but showed a large scrape. She brought her hands up to her face, mud was plastered on it. Alexa was definitely starting to believe this was one of the worst days or her life, hell, it was the worst. She definitely had one person to blame: Kaden. If she hadn't **ever** of met him, she would never of been in this situation.

The wind blew through the cracks of the walls, and Alexa could feel the goosebumps within her skin. She recovered herself with her arms, hoping this would all blow over. She would be warm in her home, feeling secure and content.

Although, she wanted Kaden to be there with her. Not the one that raped her, but the one she knew before that. The kind and gentle one. She wanted him to be there for her, holding and comforting her. Also to tell her everything would be alright. She hated herself for saying such a thing, but it was the truth. And for once, the truth sounded comforting.

She felt her face grow cold when tears began to fall from her blue eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away. Well, at least she was safe and Jason was far away. However, Alexa heard footsteps along the porch before the door. She immediately covered her mouth, not making a sound. She hoped to believe that Jason would figure she wasn't there and leave to look somewhere else, but her prayers were destroyed when the door was slammed down. She closed her eyes and tightened her grasp on her mouth, holding back a scream. She saw Jason's dark silhouette enter the cabin, and she noticed he seemed angry, **very angry**.

Jason shot his head to where Alexa was cowered in the corner. He walked over to her, grabbing her wrist that covered her mouth, and lifted her up roughly. Alexa let out a shriek and pleaded, "Jason, please! Let me go!" She felt her whole body in pain, along with Jason's tight grip on her wrist, nearly enough to break it. She definitely could see Jason was angry with her. The moon shined through the window, relieving his dark eyes that held so much hatred. Jason brought Alexa to him, his grip tight to a maximum.

Jason moved Alexa with him, but Alexa's leg gave out, the pain from her broken ankle was becoming unbearable. "Ouch!" She fell down to the ground, holding her ankle gently. She spoke, with clenching teeth, while her tears let loose, "J-Jason, I-I can't m-move. I b-broke m-my ank-le." She looked up toward him, his expression still holding anger, or his eyes at least.

Jason, on the other hand, didn't find this as a problem. He let go of her wrist, which fell to her side. Alexa was utterly confused, what was he going to do? That was answered when she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She was in Jason's arms. "What? Jason no! Put me down! I don't want to go back there! Please!" She tried getting out of his hold, but this was like Deja-Vu. Jason was overpowering her, like Kaden had. Except Jason was like twenty times stronger than Kaden could've ever been. "No." Alexa whispered, her tears continuing to fall down her already stained face. She was held in defeat, she didn't bother looking at where Jason's face would be. She knew he was still angry for all the things she'd done to him, and her punishment was to be with him,_ forever_. Or, it could be death if Jason finally decided to kill her. She would've chosen death, wanting to end her life, it was all meaningless now.

Jason continued his walk back toward his domain, his grip on her tight. There was no way he was going to let her go like that again. But why? Why was he so interested in this girl? Well, he had her now, and that was all he wanted... or was it?

Alexa realized this was her new life, living with a serial killer for all eternity, actually until the day she dies. Whatever she would try, no matter how many times she tried, she would get sucked back in. She was Jason's now, she was at his mercy. This was her fate, and there was no way to escape it. _Ever._

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I think my new version of Chapter Four is **a lot** better, don't you think? Anyways, thanks for reading! Chapter Five will be on it's way (It should be longer). YES! ^_^

Have an awesometastic day! Even though tomorrow's Monday... school. :\ Oh well!** Summer is on it's way! :D**

-Horror Scene Kid


	5. Chapter 5: Unusual Temptation

**To be honest, I didn't even think I'd come _close _to posting Chapter Five, let alone this early. Sorry to all those who have been waiting! I'm down to my last weeks of school, trying to get my grades up, final exams, etc...**

**On the plus side, I seemed to have found the time, which I was grateful for. So, we on for Chapter Five? I think so! **

**But, for a quick announcement: **_I would like to thank those who posted reviews for my previous chapter. I apologize if it was short, but that's how the chapter had to end. But Chapter Five will be a biggy, so YAY! _**You guys are awesome. **

**Warning: **_Contains a small intimate moment between Jason and Alexa at the end, but really... it's nothing in my opinion, so it should be okay. Just warning anyways.  
_

_I welcome you guys to my newest chapter, please **enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Unusual Temptation**

Alexa slowly inhaled, noticing the shack come more into their view. She couldn't believe it, here she was **again**. Well she tried, but obviously she hadn't tried hard enough. She lifted her head up toward her captor. Jason's attention was toward the shack nearing them, not really noticing Alexa's sudden move. Alexa knew she was starring, but what intrigued her was that mask. The very mask that covered the face of a killer. What would his face look like? The more Alexa thought about it, the more she wanted to find out. It was tempting to lift his mask upward, but Alexa knew that would've been a major mistake, knowing her life would've ended right then and there. She pushed her sudden temptation aside and noticed they were already in the shack.

Jason immediately brought Alexa toward the bed, roughly setting her on top of it. Alexa's eyes met Jason's through his mask's eye holes. They held so much anger, it was as if he were saying, "If you dare move, you'll regret it under so many levels." Alexa didn't hesitate and sat on the bed still as stone.

Jason walked toward one of the shelves, then returned back to Alexa's side. She noticed he had what seemed to be a wrap or something as such in his hands. Alexa shivered as she then felt cold contact on her leg. Jason was trying to attend to her cut, putting her leg in a more accessible way. He brought out the wrap and slowly began to wrap around the wound on her knee. Alexa was completely confused, but felt rather thankful as well. He was helping her? But why? If anything, he should be punishing her. After all, she did run away, kick him in the face and slapped his hand away. Even after all that, he was only attending to her wounds. _Maybe_ there was more to him than blood lust.

Once finished, Jason walked on over to the previous shelf. Alexa looked at the window, noticing the storm lighting up a bit with only sprinkles of rain leftover. Jason returned on over to her, revealing rope in his hands. Jason knew she would attempt to run away again. But how could she? She had a broken ankle for crying out loud. She did pretty good earlier, but she was found in the end. Attempting to tie Alexa to the bed, Jason was stopped when Alexa spoke out, "Jason, please, don't tie me to the bed. I promise, with my _life_ I won't run away. I know now that it's useless trying, especially against you. I'll obey under any circumstances, please!" She meant every word she said, it was useless trying anything against him. She only hoped Jason would believe her.

Jason only starred at her. At first, her pleas were only a joke to him. Typical, she was just testing his limits, seeing if she could gain his trust so she would eventually escape. But there was sincerity to what she said. To him, it seemed she really meant it. Then again, he couldn't risk losing her. After all he'd been through just to get her back. Without a second thought, he began bounding her to the bed. Alexa figured.

Once satisfied, Jason turned around, grabbing his machete and headed to the door. He took one glance back at the girl on his bed. She only starred at him with pleading, wet eyes. He felt a little guilty for doing this to her, but it had to be done. He walked out the doorway, off to claim the lives of more people.

Minutes passed and feeling alone, Alexa knew the only thing she could do was sleep. Until she heard a piercing scream fill the quiet air. 'What the hell?' Alexa thought, the screams were becoming more audible. It was the screams of a female since the sound was more higher-pitched. The source of the sound was directly near the cabin, then a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway. Alexa eyed the figure, her heart speeding up but once she found out the height wasn't even comparable to Jason's, she began to calm herself. She heard the figure begin to cry and Alexa boldly let out, "Hello?"

The figure stepped up to the bed, revealing her face. The girl's sobs began to lessen, "W-who are y-you?" Alexa noticed the girl was frightened and she had a hunch as to why. "My name's Alexa, and if you could do me a favor, please untie me from this bed? Then you can tell me what happened to you."

The girl was a little hesitate, thinking it was some sort of trap, but she shook the feeling off. She immediately began untying Alexa, hoping she could help her escape this nightmare.

Once she didn't feel the ropes around her wrists and ankles, Alexa slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in her knee and ankle. "My name's Emily. Uhm, but why were tied to this bed? Who did this to you?"

Emily had long, blonde hair. Her eyes were a mixture of green and brown, more hazel in fact. Her style was simple, nothing unique about it. She wore jean shorts, sandals, and a black tank top.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we need to get out of here!" Alexa knew she was going against what she said to Jason, but she felt the need to help this defenseless girl, like her herself. Alexa immediately stood up and attempted to walk, but cried out in pain due to her ankle. "What's wrong?" Emily asked, sounding deeply concerned. "It's n-nothing, I just have a broken ankle." She absolutely knew it was more than nothing, how was she ever to walk?

Oh well, she'll just have to limp her way out, even if it'll hurt like hell. Alexa grabbed Emily's hand, and the two girls ran out of the shack. "Are you sure you'll be able to do this? I don't want something bad to happen!" Emily protested, believing this to be a bad idea. Alexa just ignored her, but found a tree they could hide behind for the time being. She limped on over to the tree, Emily close behind her. The two sat against the strong tree's trunk. After catching her breath, Alexa began to question, "So, what happened to you? Why were you screaming earlier?"

Emily's eyes turned saddened and she slowly began to respond, "Well, my boyfriend Jake and I, with a couple of our friends came here for a vacation. The tales of 'Camp Blood' didn't stop us, we just thought it was all rumors. We arrived here around sunset, everything was going fine. Once dark hit, weird things began to happen. My friends were disappearing one by one, Jake and I hadn't heard from them since then. We became worried and began searching for them, but we knew what happened to them when-" Emily's eyes immediately filled with tears, her breathing becoming more troubled, "S-sorry," Alexa nodded, understanding, "Anyway, we saw my best friend Katie brutally murdered. She had a gaping wound in her stomach. We then knew what could've happened to the rest of them. Jake and I became panicked and started running back to our car, but everything went from bad to worse when we noticed the car tires' were flattened and...," Emily gulped, and her eyes somewhat bulged, "We saw **him** standing there, before us. He wore some kind of hockey mask," Alexa's eyes slightly widened, she knew exactly who she was talking about. '_Jason_.'

"The man quickly advanced toward us. Jake gave me one last kiss and then he... h-he was k-killed. I was in complete shock, couldn't even move a muscle. But when I knew the seriousness of the situation, I ran for my life. I didn't know how long I was running, but I knew it lasted awhile. Then I saw the shack and found you." Emily then let out a loud sob, not able to hold the pain in for any longer. Alexa knew what she was going through, the situation close compared to hers. She scooted toward her, embracing Emily in a friendly, comforting hug. "Shh, it's OK. I know exactly how you feel, I've been through my share of pain while I was here, which I regret setting foot onto." Alexa let go of Emily, her sobs were becoming less of. Emily wiped the excess tears with her arm, and asked, "What happened to you, anyway?"

Alexa took in a deep breath and slowly began to explain everything that happened to her ever since she came to Camp Crystal Lake. The explanation went from her and Kaden, to Kaden raping her, which was hard for her to relive and explain, to Jason killing Kaden, to Jason knocking her unconscious, to her running away; breaking her ankle and cutting her knee, then found by Jason and taken back to the shack, and then finally, Emily finding her. She also mentioned that the 'man in the mask' Emily was talking about, was the real Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake Killer. She added in about this very campsite's dark past and such. Emily however, was completely shocked that the rumors were indeed, true. She also felt sorrow for Alexa's horrible experience with Kaden, and her loss.

"Looks like we both endured some horrible things." Emily pointed out. Alexa nodded in response, but she heard twigs snapping in the distance. Emily also heard the sound, her head turned toward the source of the noise.

Jason was beyond angry. He couldn't believe Alexa was sitting there, next to his new victim. Another thing, she totally blew off her word of 'obeying' and 'staying put'. He figured Emily must've found Alexa, and untied her for that matter. He would be sure Emily would die painfully. He lunged forward, machete ready to tear skin and flesh. Alexa's eyes widened in horror and she immediately stood up, bringing Emily with her. "We need to move! Hurry!" Emily obliged, fear-stricken.

The two quickly headed out deeper into the woods, Jason not too far from them. Alexa however, was growing more tired than Emily had, and her pace was starting to decrease. "Alexa please! Don't stop, not now at least!" Emily pleaded. She really wanted to get to safety.

'Damn this broken ankle!' Alexa mentally slapped herself. She pushed herself farther than her body would've let her. Jason caught up within a blink of an eye, aiming the machete for the blonde. With his, hope to be correct calculations, he threw the machete straight forward. He smirked behind his mask when the machete plunged through the girl's body. Perfect.

"EMILY! NO!" Alexa shouted, fearing the worst for her. Emily starred off into the distance, her eyes losing the once held color and blood running slowly out of her mouth. She collapsed to the floor, her body turning lifeless and cold. Alexa fell down to her knees, beside her dead friend. She let out a loud cry, not noticing Jason's appearance nearing. For the second time, she felt guilty for the loss of a person, all because of her. 'I'm so stupid!' She mentally cursed herself, but then she noticed Jason approaching her. She immediately brought herself to her feet, fleeing once again.

Jason expected that, but he knew she wouldn't last long. He turned toward the dead girl, pulling his machete out of the carcass. He ran off, in search of _his _Alexa. This girl never knew when to give up, huh? Jason was somewhat impressed with her though, she was the only person who never gave up, against him that is.

Alexa's body was coming to it's end point, she grew extremely tired and her ankle was in a lot of pain. The lake came into her view and she began to limp toward the docks in a slower pace. For some unknown reason, coming back here to the lake made her feel a little secure. She then saw Jason appearing out of the woods, heading directly toward her. 'Damn! Damn! Damn! Why can't he just leave me alone?' Alexa was getting more irritated rather than afraid, but then she collapsed on the dock. Jason finally reached her and noticed the expected fall. He slowly appeared in front of her and then crouched by her side. Alexa's eyes were open and they were starring deeply into his. "No, no!" She warned, as if saying for him to stay away. Jason ignored her and brought his gloved hand to her face, wiping her tears away. This time she didn't slap his hand away, she was too upset.

He saw the way she was placed on the dock: hopeless, vulnerable, and defenseless. He circled his hand around both of her cheeks, but then slowly traveled down her neck, her chest, her breasts, then her stomach, down to her thighs, and finally the rest of her legs.

Alexa was breathless. Not to the fact that Jason was caressing her, but surprisingly it felt undeniably **good**. The cold contact was even more satisfying when Jason took off his glove, bringing his hand around her thighs and her stomach. This made her shiver uncontrollably, arching her back in pleasure. She closed her eyes as Jason continued his actions, forgetting her reasons to be upset.

Jason couldn't help, nor control himself. To him, she was a girl with beauty with the body to match. It was just an... _unusual_ temptation. He has never experienced these particular feelings, but avoiding them for so long... now he craved for it. He now knew why those idiot teenagers do these sort of things to each other, but that still wouldn't stop him from killing them obviously. He also noticed his mother hadn't said anything either. Was that a positive or negative thing? Jason wasn't sure.

Alexa's eyes reopened when she didn't feel the icy touch against her soft skin anymore. 'Why did he stop?' Alexa brought her upper self up, only starring at him. Jason stood up, lending an offering hand to help her up. Alexa shakily took it.

Jason wasn't done quite yet, turning her around with her back facing him. 'What is he doing?' Alexa thought, somewhat confused. She then realized when he brought her back to his chest, circling his arms around her small waist. Despite the fact she was still covered in mud and blood, his hands began to caress her stomach once again. Alexa immediately closed her eyes, her back leaning against his strong chest embracing his touch. At that moment, she wanted Jason to take over. The only sounds that were audible was Jason's heavy breathing, birds chirping, and Alexa's light gasps. However, Alexa was questioning herself. Not too long ago, she hated him. She couldn't even stand being around him, but then again he was her savior. He saved her from Kaden doing a lot worse to her and for that, she gave him her gratitude. At that second she couldn't care less, she let Jason do whatever he felt like.

Jason brought his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair. She smelled like mud and blood of course, but she also had this intoxicating scent. He traced up her stomach with the tips of his fingers, only making her moan in response. "_Jason._" Alexa let out in a pleasing tone.

This shocked them both. On the other hand, Jason felt like he was pushing everything too fast, not for him, but for her. He remembered the look in her eyes when he saw that loathsome boy on top of her, causing her harm physically and emotionally. He didn't want to do that to her. Jason pulled Alexa from him, turning her to face him. She had confusion held on her face. Did she do something wrong? Jason played with her hair, showing that he wasn't angry with her. He was only caring for her and her safety. For once, he felt the feeling of being what he hadn't received in a long time: love and affection. Although, this was given to him in a motherly way from his mother. But now, it was different.

Alexa then brought her hands to his well-built chest. A small smile was placed on her lips and she looked up at him. Without thinking, she brought her hands to his mask, but was immediately caught by the wrists by Jason's firm hands. He shook his head as if saying, "No, you wouldn't want to see this." Alexa was a little taken aback and hurt, but she respected his wishes. Jason took notice of the sadness in her eyes, but embraced her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to protect her as well. Alexa's arms were wrapped around his neck, as to Jason's arms around her waist. They stayed like this for awhile, that is until Jason lifted Alexa up off the ground, holding her bridal-style.

Alexa rested her head against Jason's chest, snuggling in his hold as he made his way back to his domain. Before sleep consumed her, she said in a whispered tone, "I'm sorry for everything, Jason." Alexa then passed out, Jason only nodded in response. Off he went, sunrise not too far away.

* * *

Chapter Five is complete! It was a long one, but hopefully this made up for Chapter Four being short. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Looks like Alexa's taking interest in Jason.

Aww. [: **Chapter Six will be on it's way!** Thanks again!

-Horror Scene Kid


	6. Chapter 6: Unknown Intention

**A/N:** About ten days was a long enough wait for Chapter Six, huh? I apologize for that, it's school and everything else that comes with it. Thank God that I'm **almost** done with it, just a few more days. I hope the wait didn't kill you, sorry again!

Before you get back to the story, I would like to give some credits to previous reviewers:

**xFirexDragonx, LTJM, ffwarqueen**

Alrighty, thanks again readers and reviewers! Hope you like this chapter, here you go:

* * *

**Chapter Six: Unknown Intention  
**

Alexa's eyes began to stir slowly, something bright shining before her. Once her eyes regained it's focus, she noticed the sun was held high in the sky, so that meant it was around noon. She also noticed Jason wasn't anywhere in sight, laying in his bed alone. She remembered of last night's event.

For one thing, she couldn't believe Jason of all people, had that kind of side to him. From what she heard of this place, she always thought of him as well... a heartless psychopathic serial killer seeking revenge whenever he gets the chance. But what he did to her changed all those previous thoughts.

Another thing was how she reacted with Jason's actions, as if she encouraged him to do it the whole time. She wasn't ashamed of herself or anything as such, just confused. Does she love him or hate him? Are there really feelings for him? Does he feel the same? Or deep down, is this an excuse to forget about the dark times with Kaden? She honestly couldn't answer any of those questions. However one thing was certain, the way Jason touched her had made her forget about everything horrible. As weird as it sounded, Alexa believed she did the right thing to give into Jason. For once, she wasn't controlled by everyone. She was free, even being with Jason. Although this would still take quite some time to conclude to a decision: To stay or not?

She pushed those thoughts aside and began to wonder. 'Hm, where could Jason be?' As if on cue, Jason immediately showed up in the doorway of the shack. Alexa's heart began to increase it's pace. Even if Jason showed a side of him she liked, she was still rather afraid of him. He was still a dangerous killer and she can't forget about what he's capable of. Alexa followed the movement of his feet as he was making his way toward the bed. Jason stopped for a mere second, then sat next to her. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, but Alexa's was toward the window. That was changed when Jason's gloved hand was brought to her chin, cupping it and making her face him. The two began to study each other. Jason noticed Alexa seemed confused about something, something he wanted to know. Alexa, on the other hand didn't find anything in his eyes, but they were definitely starring at her intensely.

Somewhat uncomfortable, Alexa slowly stood up but was quickly grabbed by the wrist and was forced back onto the bed. She turned her head to look at him, but she grew a little scared. Jason looked rather annoyed, his hand was still tightly wrapped around Alexa's wrist. In response, Alexa winced and let out, "Jason, what's wrong? Let go of my wrist please! It hurts."

Jason's hand released, but his focus on her was still visible. "Did I do something wrong?" Alexa asked, wanting to know why Jason was acting like this. He shook his head and continued starring. She sighed and decided to ask various questions, seeing if it'll relate to what he was thinking.

"Was it anything about... last night?" That particular question made her feel a little weird and when she saw that he shook his head 'no', she was relieved. "Okay, was it anything at all that I did? I said? Anything about yesterday?" Hopefully that will earn her some kind of answer, but Jason was growing more annoyed and impatient. He then pointed to her forehead, as if giving a clue. She saw his movement and began to think... **think**. "Is it something I thought?" Jason nodded.

"Something I thought. Oh, I think I may know. You probably noticed that I looked confused, right?" Another nod was given. "You want to know why I was confused?" With all that added up, Jason gave one final nod awaiting for her answer. Alexa felt she couldn't reveal her thoughts about leaving and this whole 'love and hate' situation. As much as she couldn't do it, she had to give a little white lie.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about w-why Kaden did all those t-things to me. Just some bad memories, that's all." She cursed herself for stuttering. Jason brought his hand to her cheek, slowly caressing it, Jason understood her. Since she told Jason a lie, her eyes remained on her lap. Jason then stood up, lending a hand to Alexa and she slowly took it.

Alexa looked upon herself, noticing how dirty she was. There was one thing in order: A shower. She built the courage to ask, "Is there any place to, you know, take a shower? I don't like the feeling of being covered in mud and blood anymore." She immediately eyed the floor, not wanting to see Jason's expression, whatever it may be. Jason only starred at her head and then held her in his arms. Alexa realized they were heading out toward the shack and possibly to a cabin with a shower, she hoped. Within the next couple of minutes, Jason approached a cabin and entered. He set Alexa to the ground, but gave her a look as if saying, "Don't move." Alexa simply obeyed.

Jason went toward one of the beds, grabbed what looked like a bag and went back to where Alexa was. He held out the camouflaged bag to her and she shakily took it. She looked inside, seeing it held lots of things: new clothes, shampoo and conditioner, and other girl belongings. Alexa knew this belonged to a recent camper, who most likely... passed away, but this was a emergency. She closed the bag and looked up at Jason, who hadn't moved. She stepped closer to the killer and simply said, "You did this for me? Thank you." She gave him one of her sweet smiles. Jason felt pleased, liking that she smiled for something _nice_ he did for her.

Jason was caught off guard when Alexa wrapped her arms around him. Jason pressed her against him, not wanting her to let go. Alexa realized what he was doing and thought it was rather cute. She began to retrieve and Jason immediately held her back into his arms. He went off out of the cabin, back into the woods. They soon arrived in another cabin, which held shower stalls. Alexa was tempted to jump out of Jason's arms and run toward the showers, but she sat patiently. Jason walked toward one of the shower stalls and slowly brought Alexa back down to her feet. Instantly, Alexa headed for one of the stalls, but was caught by the arm and was brought back by Jason.

"Jason, w-what's the matter?" Alexa asked, rather confused. That is until Alexa knew what he was thinking and replied, "I won't escape. This time I mean it, I won't." She faced her body toward him, placed her hands on his chest and gave him a little smile, showing him her honesty. Jason nodded, motioning for her to proceed with her shower.

"Thank you." Once said, Alexa walked to the nearest stall, and Jason walked out of the cabin, staying near the doorway. Alexa immediately discarded her bra, skirt, and underwear and wrapped herself with a towel that was found in the bag. After making sure Jason wasn't anywhere near, she placed the towel on a sink next to the shower, and jumped into the shower, only to be greeted with warm water. She placed a smile on her lips, content with beginning to feel clean once again. The mud and blood was scrubbed off and she began to wash her hair, adding the shampoo and conditioner.

Once rinsed off, she stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel and wrapped it securely around her small body. She looked at herself upon the mirror in front of her, after wiping away the fog from it. All the dirty history was now erased and she could continue on clean. Out of nowhere, Jason appeared in the doorway through the mirror and Alexa turned and shrieked.

"Shit! You scared me for a second there." Alexa explained, feeling embarrassed. He showed up at a bad time. "Uhm Jason? Mind if you step out for five more minutes? I need to get dressed real quick." Jason only stood in his tracks, but instead of walking back, he headed straight toward her. Jason was already in front of her. She looked up at him, but was quickly turned around, facing the mirror once again. Jason wrapped his arms around her covered waist and placed his head on top of hers. He inhaled her new scent from the shampoo and conditioner, it had matched her own smell.

Alexa was entirely uncomfortable, only a layer away from being naked. Was he planning to do... something? She thought about moving out of his grasp, but that thought left knowing he would've gotten angry and she didn't want that.

Jason stayed in his current spot, while Alexa looked up at the mirror starring at their reflection. She didn't know what to make of the picture she saw ahead of her, especially with Jason holding her like this. Is this what they really looked like together? Apparently that's what the mirror held. Eying the reflection once again, Alexa felt butterflies growing within her stomach. Did she start developing feelings for Jason? She still didn't know.

Jason then released his grip from her waist and walked out of the cabin, giving her some privacy. Alexa grabbed the bag and pulled out what she needed: a white tank top, light blue Jean capris, a black bra, white flip flops, and a pair of underwear. Alexa felt somewhat disgusted in wearing someone elses undergarments..., but the person was dead so it didn't matter and they were clean. She was glad that the white tank top was made with a thick cloth, the black bra wasn't revealing. Once satisfied with her appearance, she tied her hair up with a found hair tie, her bangs falling to the side. She smiled in the mirror and headed back outside to find Jason. She noticed him leaning against a wooden pole, starring off into the woods. "Jason?" Alexa let out, Jason shot his head toward her quickly, making her jump. He began taking small steps toward her, his eyes somewhat wide open. She looked beautiful in his opinion. Beautiful? Since when did Jason call a girl... beautiful? What was he thinking? He forced the thoughts out of his head.

"Thanks again, Jason. You've been a really big help to me. Also, I don't think I broke my ankle, I just did some bad damage to it. I still need to go easy on walking though." Jason didn't respond in any way and walked closer to Alexa. With only an inch between them, Alexa was feeling trapped and decided to step backwards. Jason only followed her movements, Alexa was unable to read the emotion within his dark eyes. Those eyes only bored into hers, as if trying to hypnotize her. A wooden fence surrounding the porch of the cabin stopped her from continuing her steps. In the same position from before, Alexa decided to speak out, "A-are you alright? Are you mad at me or something?" The same eyes continued to stare into hers and the only response she received was a shake of the head, meaning no. "Then, w-what is-" Alexa was interrupted when she felt cold hands wrap around her wrists. She tilted down, noticing Jason had a hold of her, but why?

Next thing she knew was that Jason placed her hands on top of his mask. Feeling the cold, hard plastic beneath her palms, she pondered, "Why do you want me to touch your mask?" His grip on her wrists tightened a little and he placed her fingers on the end of his mask, then let go of her wrists. Alexa immediately understood what he was intending of her to do and Alexa let out a gasp and quickly withdrew her hands back to her sides. "Y-you want me to lift up y-your m-mask?" Alexa asked, hoping that wasn't what he wanted.

However, Alexa received a nod meaning yes. "But w-why? Why do you want me to? I won't! I simply won't! You specifically told me not to and I'm respecting your wishes. I won't, Jason." Alexa crossed her arms and turned her back away from him, showing that what she meant was serious. Jason's head lowered a little, but then irritation quickly replaced that. He immediately spun Alexa around, wrapping his hands around her wrists once again, only deathly tight.

"Ow! Jason, please stop, this hurts!" Alexa cried out in pain, hoping she wouldn't have to be forced to do this. She didn't understand why Jason wanted her to lift his mask up. She remembered when she tried to yesterday, but Jason rejected her request and she respected that. But now, she didn't quite understand! Her fingers were roughly placed once again at the end of Jason's mask, Jason's hands this time, placed tightly on her wrists, not intending to let go. She noticed the darkness in his eyes, showing she better do this or something worse may happen. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, took in a couple of inhales and stated, "Alright, if you're sure you want me to, I g-guess I have no c-choice."

She slowly lifted the mask, Jason's chin now in full exposure, and once she hit the nose, laughter was heard out in the distance. Jason brought her hands back down and placed his mask back on his face. Jason's eyes now held a more darker, angrier expression and this wasn't a good sign. Jason brought his machete out and was about to run to find the source of his next victims when he realized he forgot about Alexa. He turned back toward her, produced ropes from his pocket and immediately tied her wrists together which was then tied to a nearby pole, holding the roof of the cabin. Jason then ran off into the woods, leaving Alexa in a mix of confusion and misunderstanding.

* * *

Alright, Chapter Six for you. What did you think of it? Let me know! Sorry again that it was a little late... I know, I know... but school's out for me, so updates should be more frequent! Yay!

Thanks for reading! Chapter Seven should be out sooner, believe me. Don't kill me!

-Horror Scene Kid [:


	7. Chapter 7: Old Love Verses New Love

**A/N: **See what I mean? Updates are going to be more frequent, at least I hope! This chapter's going to be a little surprising, so get ready. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter Six, I know it wasn't much, except the ending when Alexa almost had the chance to see Jason's face, but that chance was ruined. Where did that laughing come from? Read to find out!

Also, it's not going to have a lot of Jason's P.O.V, mainly Alexa's... so we're going to stick with her a lot. Just to keep that in mind!

Thanks to all recent reviewers and readers! It means a lot, with my story progressively doing well, hopefully. I like where it's going though! And now, introducing Chapter Seven. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Old Love Verses New Love**

Another sigh escaped Alexa's lips. She had been sitting on that same porch for nearly an hour, with nothing to do and no sign of Jason. She wondered how he was doing with his 'killing spree', but she immediately thought of something else. The thought of Jason thrusting his machete into a body, exactly how Emily died, and then smirking behind his mask afterward made her sick to her stomach. A cold shiver traveled up and down her spine, she certainly didn't want to think about that.

She was trying to understand how all this happened within a day and a half. Before all this, she was a normal teenager and in love, with the wrong man. She burned Kaden out of her mind, he no longer held a spot in her. She then began to think about her friends and family, they were most likely worried about her, she was expected home earlier that day.

The thought of leaving Camp Crystal Lake ached her heart for a strange reason. It's like she was suddenly attached to this place with strings, unable to leave. Even if this place held a lot of horrible memories, she felt as if that would all change if she stayed... with Jason. Why with Jason? She wasn't quite sure yet, but she wanted to know why she felt all tingly when she was around him. He was a killer! Seventeen year old girls shouldn't be having these feelings for a killer whose age is unknown. However Alexa didn't care, he had a side to him she liked and as long as that was there, she would stay. For him. She wanted to know more about him deep inside, not for being a killer.

Her thoughts about Jason were interrupted when her stomach violently growled at her. "Ugh, now I'm hungry and Jason is nowhere in sight." She said to herself, clutching her stomach to ease the growls.

She knew she couldn't just sit there so she decided to find a way to break free, find Jason or possibly some food. Alexa lowered her head to the wooded plain and noticed a sharp rock lying next to her right foot. A small smile was placed upon her lips and she took the rock within her hand with pleasure. She positioned the rock just right and began to dig into the thin rope. The smile grew a little bigger when the rope was starting to tear apart and eventually it broke all the way, she was free. 'Yes!' Alexa thought happily. Now, time to find Jason or even food.

Alexa began heading the way Jason went earlier, hoping she would come across him. Most importantly, she hoped by the time she found Jason, he'd be done with his killing, not wanting to catch the gruesome scene of shredded bodies and pools of blood.

Alexa was now in the center of the woods, but the smell of frying meat filled her nostrils and she licked her lips hungrily. 'Hm, wonder where this smell is coming from?' Without a second thought, Alexa followed the smell with her senses and along she went within the woods. Then, the same laughter she heard about an hour ago filled the forest air. Alexa began to grow a little confused, her eyebrows raising a bit. 'He hasn't killed them yet? Where has he been?' She wasn't sure on that obviously, but she hoped he wasn't anywhere nearby ready to attack. Overpowered by the delicious aroma once again, she began to head toward the sounds of laughter, a vehicle coming more into view.

That's when the vehicle turned out to be a red Chevy truck, which looked oddly familiar. The laughter seemed to be behind the truck since Alexa could make out that the voices belonged to a female and male due to the difference of the pitches. Curiosity got the better of her and she began to travel around the truck behind bushes so she wouldn't be seen by the unexpected visitors. She got a glance of the girl and it was typical. She was a skinny, blonde-haired slut. Emphasis on_ slut_, she wore nothing but a skinny pink colored two piece with obvious breast implants. Alexa rolled her eyes at the sight of the girl, but in a way, it reminded her of her and Kaden and when they came here. She surely wasn't a slut, but she came with a boy who wanted to change that. She shook the thoughts of Kaden out of her head once again and paid more attention to the couple in front of her. The boy had his back facing her, but Alexa couldn't shake the thought of how _familiar_ he looked, it was uncanny.

The boy had been occupying himself attending to the hamburger meat on the grill, which was in front of him. However, once the boy turned completely around, Alexa's eyes widened to it's maximum and a somewhat loud gasp escaped from her already widened mouth. She immediately tried to cover her mouth, hoping the couple hadn't heard, but it was too late.

"Who's there?" The light brown haired boy asked. Alexa backed away from her current location, hoping she wasn't seen. The blonde only starred in disbelief and the boy headed straight for the bushes in which Alexa was still laying, still shocked. Once Alexa caught glimpse of the boy's eyes, she already knew, it had to be him. The boy seemed to be doing the same, his shocked state becoming more visible. The boy was trying to let out a word, but found it unbelievably difficult, "A-Alexa? Is-s that really y-you?"

Alexa continued to stare at the boy who knew her name and finally managed to respond, "Yes, Jeff. It's really me." The blonde rudely stepped into the 'conversation' and began wrapping her arms around Jeff. "Babe, who's this? Did you like, know her or something?" She gave Alexa a glare filled with daggers and she received the same by Alexa. 'Bitch.' Alexa thought, returning her attention back to Jeff. "Yeah," Jeff began to speak out from the awkward silence, "Alexa's my ex-girlfriend. After the break-up, we were like best friends, we would do everything together. Alexa, I've missed you so much." Jeff brought himself out of the blonde's grasp, immediately embracing Alexa into a friendly hug. "I've missed you too, Jeff." She looked over Jeff's shoulder, taking notice of the blonde's annoyed and jealous expression. Alexa smiled, a little bit happier inside.

Once the two released, Jeff stated, "It's good to see you again, Alexa. You've grown a little since the last time I saw you," Jeff chuckled and Alexa smiled, "But weren't you and Kaden supposed to come here for your... oh, what was it? Two month anniversary? Where is he?" After hearing said, Alexa's eyes lowered showing off a sad expression. Jeff noticed, immediately asking, "What's wrong? Did he not come? If he ditched you, I swear to God I'll-" Jeff was interrupted by Alexa's sudden outburst, "He's DEAD!" Jeff and the blonde, which her name was Mallory, were a little taken aback, but Mallory remained jealous. Jeff decided to speak, "W-what do you mean, he's d-dead?"

That's when Alexa took in a big breath and explained everything that happened to her while she was here. Indeed, it was time consuming and earned gasps and sighs from Jeff, that is. The part where she explained Kaden raping her, she noticed Jeff's eyes glaring and his fists clenching and unclenching, showing he was angry with Kaden for doing such a stupid and immature thing. Ever since Kaden stepped into Alexa's life, Jeff hadn't liked him at all and became very protective of Alexa. Once finished, Alexa's eyes began to water and she let out a huge exhale. Jeff's anger decreased a bit, but then he showed signs of concern as he embraced Alexa once again. Jeff was also concerned with her encounter with Jason Voorhees, the one who had saved and captured her for the time being after Kaden's death. Thinking of Jason made her want to go back to the porch where she was tied, he'd be pretty angry if he'd found out she'd escaped, just when he was sort of trusting her. Mallory continued rolling her eyes and showed other signs of annoyance, but Alexa didn't care. She was a bitch.

Alexa retreated herself out of Jeff's embrace, thinking she should return. "I'd better go, if Jason finds out I'm gone, terrible things may happen." Alexa explained, followed with a loud growl from her stomach. Alexa covered her stomach, a visible blush held on her cheeks. "Alexa, you shouldn't be out with a killer! Here, you're staying with us. Let me fix you up a burger." With that said, Jeff turned toward the grill, putting the burger together. "No, I can't! You see, he's going to come looking for me! You might be in danger Jeff, you need to leave, now!" She warned, but couldn't care less about Mallory.

Jeff returned to Alexa, handing her a burger. "Sh, Alexa you need to relax. We'll be fine, we'll eat first and then we'll be on our way." Jeff then gave Alexa a somewhat reassuring smile. He returned to the grill only to be stopped by Mallory. "Jeffiee, why the hell are we helping **_her_**? She might be lying you know, just to get you all to herself like the whore she is." Jeff only rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Mallory, can't you ever think of someone else but yourself? I swear, what the hell did I ever see in you?" With that said, Mallory gasped dramatically. Jeff grabbed his burger and returned back to Alexa's side.

Mallory immediately changed from a shocked state to a more jealous one. She tried to calm herself down, but to no avail. Mallory decided to go out to take a walk, since there was no attention given to her by Jeff because of Alexa. 'Hmpf. Well fine then, maybe if I'm gone long enough, Jeff will become worried and will look for me! I'll get all the attention I deserve!' Mallory thought, a satisfied smile plastered on her face. She looked back at Jeff and Alexa once more, only to stick her tongue out at Alexa. Once happy, she trotted through the woods, when the lake came into her view. "Might as well go for a swim." Mallory stated to herself. Without any objections, Mallory ran to the nearest dock, but stopped at the end. She then lowered her head, glancing at the reflection before her. While adjusting her hair, she smiled. "Wow, I'm so damn pretty," Mallory gave a little chuckle, "I don't know why Jeff would want to be around that ugly ass, Alexa. Ew."

Mallory then glanced behind her, hearing rustling from the bushes. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Mallory asked, but once she found out that Jeff wasn't there, she looked back toward the lake and jumped off the dock only to be greeted by the cold water. She decided to just float along the water, waiting for Jeff to come to her. However, deep within the bushes was Jason himself. He was intending to kill the blond, but after hearing, "I don't know why Jeff would want to be around that ugly ass, Alexa. Ew." his eyes glared deathly upon the blonde. Although, was the Alexa Mallory was referring to really Jason's Alexa? He was uncertain of that, but if so, that means... she escaped! Jason grew angrier by the minute to many reasons: Alexa betraying him once again, this blonde bitch was talking bad about his Alexa and who was this Jeff? Is Alexa falling for another guy? If she did, so God help her! But why did he care so much? Well one thing is for sure, when he finds Alexa, she better have a good explanation for all this. He'll deal with her later, now it's time to end this worthless life of Mallory's.

Jason stepped out of the bushes and slowly approached the docks. Mallory brought herself up, but horror was shown from her face as she saw Jason nearing her, machete in hand. Instinctively, she screamed and hurriedly swam to the docks. She hid underneath one of the docks, hoping she would be safe for a little while.

Jason thought this girl was stupid. Like a wooded plain would save her, as if. As Mallory was beginning to shake and tremble, Jason plunged his machete into her head through the dock's crack. Blood was spilling everywhere and Mallory's eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was dead. Jason smirked behind his mask and brought his machete out of the dead girl's head. He turned around and began to search for Alexa or even better, he could find this Jeff person and kill him.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Alexa took the time to catch up with one another and they each learned of what they had done before they arrived at Camp Crystal Lake. However, Jeff still couldn't get over how bad Alexa was treated by Kaden. He felt as if he let Alexa down, but if he would've known Kaden's intentions, he would've driven here himself and would've beaten Kaden to a bloody pulp. Alexa felt his sincerity and pointed out, "It's alright, Jeff. The past is the past and there's nothing we can do about it." Jeff looked at Alexa in the eyes and noticed he received a small smile by her. "I know, but it's hard to know you've been through this. Do you even know if you're pregnant or not?" Jeff asked, concerned. Alexa's eyes immediately filled with tears and she shakily replied, "I-I don't k-know Jeff! That's what I-I'm afraid of-f! W-what if I-I am?" Jeff leaned over to her and embraced Alexa into a comforting hug. "Sh, Alexa, it's alright. I'm here now and I'm going to be here by your side and _we're_ going to get through this." Alexa only nodded, but Jason suddenly popped into her head. "No, I can't stay! I must go back. You and Mallory need to leave now before it's too late!" Alexa exclaimed, looking at her surroundings in search of Jason. Jeff took hold of her shoulders and immediately asked, "What the hell are you talking about? Before what's too late? Where's Mallory anyway?" Jeff questioned, looking around for Mallory, but no one was there. "I don't know." Alexa stated honestly.

"Okay, how about this. Me and you go for a walk and search for Mallory. How's that?" Jeff asked. Alexa was a little hesitate to respond and only starred off into the woods.

Jason was hidden deep within them, watching the two intensely, machete in hand and ready to kill. He was extremely angry, especially the way Jeff had been touching her, it made him sick. How could Alexa even be next to him? Did she know him or something? He was all around in a combination of anger and confusion. Alexa finally responded, "A-Alright. If you say so." Once Jason was about to pop out and attack, something unexpected happened and Jason's eyes widened.

Jeff cupped her chin and lowered his face toward Alexa's, only inches away. The two lip-locked for a good five seconds, but Alexa immediately released from him. Both were shocked and unknown of what to say to one another.

Jason become **very** angry and stepped out of the bushes. Alexa and Jeff both spotted him and gasped. Alexa knew he saw what had just happened, she knew he was pissed, and she knew someone would die. She feared.

* * *

Alright, I **DEEPLY** apologize for the delayed chapter. Even though I said soon, I got caught into a lot of stuff, so I was unable to. Plus, this chapter took awhile! But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh my, Jason witnessed Alexa and Jeff in a small kiss. Mallory is dead, thank God. She was a bitch. XD

What will happen next? Something bad, I assume, don't you think? Well of course, it's Jason we're talking about. Stay on the alert for **Chapter Eight**!

-Horror Scene Kid :D

(**A/N: **There was a character name change. The "blonde-haired slut" who's name was originally Nicole, is now Mallory. It's OK for you new readers, but for the old... wanted to let you know!)


	8. Chapter 8: Death And Pregnancy?

Ello People! Finally got another update in. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter.

I ain't going to babble on here, I know the feeling from reading other stories... **THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS THOUGH!**

**On with Chapter Eight: Enjoy. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Death And Pregnancy?  
**

Before Jeff and Alexa was a beyond pissed off Jason. Alexa knew something really bad was going to happen and she had no idea how to prevent it from happening. Alexa looked over to Jeff, who was doing the same, except he kept a cautious, watchful eye on Jason as well.

First off, she wanted to know why the hell Jeff kissed her in the first place. Was it like, a friendly kiss? That was definitely not believable. Did Jeff still have feelings for her? She certainly didn't, but still thought of him as a good friend, that's for sure. Now wasn't the best time to think such things with Jason menacingly looking at them, with his machete raised slightly. Alexa's only concern was bringing Jeff to safety because she knew nothing would stop Jason until Jeff was dead. She gulped dryly, thinking of a way to sooth the killer and to get Jason away from Jeff.

Jason took a step forward, only making Alexa more nervous. She frantically shook, her mind becoming a battlefield filled with questions. What was she ever to do? That's when Jeff spoke out, "Uh, Alexa, we better move quick or we're dead meat." Alexa thought that was half true. In reality, only he would be dead meat. Jason wouldn't hurt her or would he? That was definitely a possibility, so she had to be mighty careful. Who knows what Jason's true intentions are, until they actually happen.

Looking around, Jeff saw Mallory wasn't anywhere around. Alexa noticed and as if she read his mind, she knew Jason had gotten to her. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that, but with Jason stepping closer to them, she thought otherwise.

Alexa stepped in front of Jeff in a protective manner, with her arms spread out forth defensively. Jason took notice of Alexa's actions. Why was she trying to save this guy anyway? She would've known he would be dead in a mere second, hell, why wasn't he dead right now? Jason advanced. He wouldn't harm Alexa, oh no, but if she got in his way, there would be a chance of so.

Alexa knew she had to do something quick, she surely didn't want her friend to die over a misunderstanding. She cautiously stepped forward toward Jason, Jeff watching in horror. "Alexa! What do you think you're doing? Get back over here!" Alexa only ignored him, focusing her attention to Jason. Alexa, in a quiet tone spoke, "J-Jason, what you saw didn't mean anything. I promise, nothing is between me and him. He was only trying to comfort me. Please Jason, don't kill him. I'm staying here with you." Alexa couldn't believe half the things she said came out of her mouth, but in a way, she was glad she said it. This went especially when Jason lowered his machete and held a softer expression. Next thing Alexa knew was she was only an inch away from Jason, her hands rested on his strong chest. For once, Alexa felt content. Jason immediately wrapped his arms around Alexa's waist, his attention directed toward Alexa and away from Jeff. Alexa gave Jason one of her cheery smiles, showing off she was happy. Jason loved the way she smiled and would do anything to see such a angelic sight from her.

At that moment, Alexa completely forgot about Jeff. It was just her and Jason. She loved the feeling of being overpowered by him and with him towering over her. This was the exact side to Jason Alexa adored and this was the reason she was staying, all for him. Now she couldn't care less about the world around them, she wanted this moment to last.

However, Jeff was stunned how Alexa was letting that _monster_ touch her like that. Unless, this was Alexa's plan to distract the killer and for Jeff to run away to safety. But he knew he couldn't leave Alexa with **that**. He searched around for some kind of weapon, the machete coming into his view. Obviously that was out of mind, since it was literally strapped to Jason. He began to search once more and a satisfied grin came across his lips. He took hold of a large chunk of wood, perfect to possibly get the killer unconscious, with the right force.

Jeff watchfully walked behind Jason. Then with the right position, he began to sprint toward him with the wood raised. Alexa was momentarily oblivious, but once she focused her attention to Jeff, she screamed, "JEFF! NO!" Jason immediately turned around, his arms unwrapped from Alexa's waist. As Jeff swung the wood with great force, Jason easily caught it with his left hand. Jason then took the piece of wood from Jeff's grip and threw it aside. Jason's anger began to arise and it was worse than last time. Alexa knew the bad part would be happening in a second, thinking of other ways to change that.

Jeff's eyes widened as Jason brought out his machete and Jeff began to walk back in fear. Alexa immediately ran in front of Jason, yelling out things to get Jason to stop, but Alexa received a small push from him, causing her to fall to the ground. Jeff noticed, but he was too worried about the tall figure looming in front of him.

Alexa watched in horror as Jason trapped Jeff against a tree, his hand gripping Jeff's neck awfully tight. Jason then raised his machete and plunged it through Jeff's body, the machete holding it in place against the tree. "NO!" Alexa shouted, hitting the ground with her dirty fist. Tears began pouring down her face. She ran over to the lifeless Jeff, his body turning cold and blood continuing to run from his mouth. She slowly caressed his cold cheek, her tears coming to a non stop. "J-Jeff please, come back!" She begged, then buried her face into his already cold chest.

Jason only watched the scene before him. He hadn't felt any sense of guilt for killing Jeff, but with Alexa's tears... well the job had to be done and it was. Besides, Jeff and Mallory trespassed on his territory, so they had to be punished whether Alexa liked it or not. He then saw Alexa turn around with wet cheeks, but the crying came to a halt. The next thing to occur was Alexa's eyes rolling in the back of her head and she fell forward. Jason immediately caught her in his arms, wondering what had gotten into her. As if the world around her became black, Alexa fainted and was unconscious.

Jason only looked at the non responsive Alexa in his hold. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be due to the slow rising and lowering from her chest. He rather assumed she'd just passed out from the gruesome sight her delicate eyes held before her. He figured she wouldn't awake for the time being, so he decided to bring her back to his shack.

The trip was nothing special and the two arrived at the shack with under five minutes. The small, dirty bed came into Jason's view and he began to walk toward it, with a still Alexa. He gently set her body upon the mattress, but afterward did nothing else except look at her. He noticed she was covered in dirt and small dots of blood, most likely from Jeff after Jason plunged him with his deadly machete. Well once she awakes, she'll be wanting to take another shower. He decided to sit at the edge of the bed, unknown as to why. He just felt like it. With Jason set upon the bed, a huge dent was made, causing the unconscious Alexa to fall slightly towards him. He turned his head down toward her, watching her angelic face.

He began to trace the outline of her face with his two, dirty fingers. His fingers then roamed down to her neck and around her collarbone. This slow motion caused Alexa to stir a little and then her eyes began to flicker open. She tried to focus everything around her, as everything was blurry and dark. The only thing she could really make out was a dark figure towering over her and she knew that it was Jason. Alexa then lifted her upper half up, but immediately fell back down due to the extreme headache that was currently destroying her head. She placed one of her hands gently against her forehead, thinking of the day's events.

A long sigh escaped from her chapped lips. Jeff died. Sure she was sad, but she didn't feel the need to cry this time, there really was no point to it. Her vision finally became clear and she noticed a confused looking Jason sitting before her. "Hi, Jason." Alexa decided to say to the killer with one of her sweet smiles. Jason didn't say anything in return, but only nodded as if saying hello back.

Alexa then realized she felt something laying itself against her stomach. A light pink blush was shown upon her cheeks when she saw that Jason's hand was on it. Jason noticed that she realized where his hand was and Jason smirked. However the smirk left as fast as it came. Alexa decided to ignore it and thought of something else to say, "Did you bring me back here?" Well that was obvious. No, Jeff's corpse brought her back here. Of course Jason brought her back. Jason only starred at the dumbstruck Alexa and if he could've, he would've laughed right then and there. But that such action didn't exist to him, so he remained emotionless.

A small giggle escaped from Alexa's lips, deciding to laugh at herself for her own stupidity. Jason despised the sound of laughter, but hearing it from her, it actually soothed him. After a moment of silence, Alexa spoke, "Jason I-" but was interrupted when Jason began to lift up her shirt to reveal her smooth, slightly tan skin on her stomach. The shirt only ended back under the rim of her bra, which caused her nervousness to decrease only by a little. Jason had done the same thing when the two were down on the dock by the lake, stroking her stomach with the tips of his fingers. Alexa began to close her eyes, enjoying his gentle caresses. This is what she craved for, she waited patiently and she didn't need to wait anymore.

Jason was memorized by how she would react when he did this sort of thing to her. He did like how she would respond, though it made him feel rather... funny. It was weird, but he continued on with it anyway. His mind then traveled elsewhere, thinking of the moment where Jeff was talking to Alexa about one thing that struck him the most. "Do you even know if you're pregnant or not?" ran through his head. This is what Jeff had asked Alexa and she only responded with a shaky "I-I don't k-know!" He then starred at her stomach, wondering if a life was indeed being created in there or not.

He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of a baby coming into the picture. He only wanted Alexa to be with him because she was something else, someone who would add meaning into his life, other than killing, which he wouldn't give up for the world. However, a baby was a big responsibility and having it live in an environment as this, well it wouldn't be for the best.

Of course it wasn't her fault if she was pregnant, she was raped against her will. He wasn't sure how he would handle all this, but for now, he would focus on Alexa and punishing those who dare set foot against his territory. Alexa noticed the quizzical look Jason held and also to the fact he was starring at her stomach rather intensely. Why? She decided to ask, "Jason, what's wrong? Why are you starring at my stomach?" Jason brought his attention back to her and away from his thoughts. He decided to try and inform her if she knows if she was pregnant or not. He pointed his index finger at her stomach.

Alexa followed his actions, trying to figure what he was trying to show. "Am I hungry?" was all Alexa could think of what to say. She received a simple shake of the head meaning no. Jason then placed his hands on her stomach, rather roughly though. She winced at the push, but continued on figuring out with what he was doing. "Jason I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're trying to say or do." Jason then grew a little impatient and began looking around. He stood up and began heading over to one of his shelves, grabbing one of his childhood stuffed animals and went back to sit on the edge of the bed.

He pointed to the stuffed animal and then back to her stomach. Two and two then clicked in her head and she finally understood, "You want to know if I'm pregnant?" Jason nodded in agreement, relieved she understood. Alexa's face turned a little saddened, she was definitely unsure if she was or not. Jason then gently placed his hand back on her stomach, as if comforting her. Alexa placed her hand on top of his, giving him a small smile. "I'm appreciative that you are concerned, but to be honest, I don't know. I'll have to take a pregnancy test and there's no pharmacy stores nearby."

A pregnancy test? What the hell was that? Jason thought, confused. Hm, well maybe tomorrow he could take Alexa out to find one that could possibly be in one of the bags that used to belong to all the females who came here, then died. He wasn't comfortable with this whole pregnancy idea, but this was at stake for Alexa.

Alexa brought herself up all the way, despite the pain in her head. Jason still glued his hand to her stomach, but Alexa released her hand. She brought her face closer to his mask, now only inches away. A small peck was placed on the mask where Jason's lips would be. Alexa brought her head back down, Jason starring at her with wide eyes. Had she just kissed him? Sure it was on the mask, but it was still a kiss. Alexa placed herself back down, giving Jason one last smile, her eyes becoming hazy. "Goodnight, Jason." was the last thing he heard before Alexa was consumed in a deep sleep.

* * *

Chapter Eight! Done, at last. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Quite interesting, if I say so myself. Alexa might be pregnant? Is a bond being formed between Jason and Alexa? Yes, a lot to think about. Well, get ready for **Chapter Nine**! Not sure when it'll be posted, but I deeply hope soon!

**Have a nice day! :D**

-Horror Scene Kid


	9. Chapter 9: Never Lonely Again

Looks like I updated a bit faster now, that's more like it. Hope you people enjoyed Chapter Eight! I apologize if Jason seems.... out of character in any way, but that's how I want my story to go. I also apologize if this upsets or disappoints anyone. Just bare with me, alright? Thanks! I would like to thank all the readers and to some reviewers. Please review though, I want to know what you all think!

Now, let's get on with Chapter Nine.

Please read, review, and enjoy! **P.S. I'll try not to make it too long with the paragraphs this time.**

Yes, this chapter will have the same title as the story itself. This chapter will be the one to explain the true meaning behind this story, and that Alexa will always stay with Jason, forever.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Never Lonely Again**

Hours had flown by. The sun was now positioned high up in the sky, signaling that it was around eleven or noon-ish. As always, the animals went about their day-to-day routines, gathering food for the day and whatnot.

Alexa was still in a deep sleep, she sure must've used up a lot of her energy as a result from yesterday's events. Jason however, had starred at her through the whole entire night, all the while thinking as well. Today would be the day where he would take Alexa and find, what she mentioned, a pregnancy test and to see if she was really pregnant or not.

Thinking about this made Jason once again, uncomfortable. A baby? The thought of that made any normal person burst for joy for a new family member. Although, Jason wasn't a normal person, and he certainly didn't burst for joy. If Alexa was indeed pregnant... he would be certain he'd be by her side when she needs him. He still would have to juggle that, along with his daily outings to kill unwanted trespassers.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a faint sound coming from the seventeen-year-old lying on his bed. He noticed she began to stir and her eyes slowly raised. As an instinct, he got up from the wooden chair he was previously sitting in and walked to Alexa's left side. Alexa saw his big, dark figure approach her and the only thing she could do was give him a small smile.

"Good morning, Jason," she let out as she sat up and began to stretch, "Did you get any sleep?"

Jason only shook his head in response and brought his hand to caress her warm, soft cheek. "Oh, I see." Alexa muttered quietly, feeling the tingly sensation she always got when Jason would touch her like this. Alexa noticed her hygiene state and with the look of all the mud and blood, she almost gagged. She immediately got out of the bed and headed over to one of the old, wooden tables in search of something. Her eyes light up when she found what she was looking for, her bag filled with everything she needed: clothes, shampoo and conditioner, and other miscellaneous things. She grabbed the bag and without a second thought, she headed straight out of the door. Jason immediately followed, but stopped at the door frame. Alexa realized she forgot about Jason, and once she turned around she ran right into Jason's chest.

A red, visible blush was shown on her cheeks. She slowly backed away, "S-sorry about that. Uhm, do you think you could bring me to the shower stalls again? I really need to take a shower."

Jason was amused by what had just happened. He thought it was funny to see her blush at these awkward and embarrassing moments. Without hesitating, he picked Alexa up bridal-style and began heading over to the cabin that held the shower stalls. Alexa's blush began to fade, but the feeling of embarrassment was still clearly shown. She wondered what Jason felt at that moment... Angry? Upset? Or... amusement? If he had thought it was amusing, well he had another thing coming!

Alexa decided to push all that aside, noticing the cabin coming into their view. Once inside, Jason brought Alexa to the ground, but this time Alexa hadn't raced into the shower stall. Instead, she simply turned around to face him.

"Thanks again. Will you be waiting for me, out there?" Alexa asked, referring to the porch in the front of the cabin. Jason only nodded, but before he went, he embraced Alexa in a firm, yet friendly hold. Alexa froze, but soon her body relaxed and she gave into the hug. "I'll be fine! Don't worry about me." Alexa reassured, giving him a reassuring smile. Once satisfied, Jason turned around and headed out toward the porch.

Once she realized he was gone, Alexa rushed into the bathroom area, discarding her clothes within a minute. She wrapped a towel securely around her small body, but then put it onto the sink. She brought her naked body into the shower, being greeted with the warm, clean water. She began to wash her hair with the lavender-smelling shampoo and conditioner and then afterward rinsed out. Once feeling clean, she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped her body with the somewhat dampened towel. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and this time, Jason hadn't stepped in like last time.

She was somewhat disappointed, but she shook it off. She began to dress, adding on another black bra, a pair of underwear, a black tank top, jean shorts and a pair of black sandals. She began to brush her hair with a brush she had found inside the bag. She put the brush back into the bag and once satisfied with her appearance, she headed out to the porch.

At first she hadn't spotted Jason, "Jason, where are you?" Alexa walked on over to the front of the porch, but once she felt two hands grab her forearms, she screamed.

She turned around, breathing heavily, but realized it was only Jason. "Jesus, must you scare me like that?" Jason only shrugged, but immediately carried her bridal-style once again.

As Jason began heading to his next destination, his nose was filled with the intoxicating scent of lavender. He thought she must've had some kind of lavender-smelling shampoo or something as such. He was content.

Alexa began to ponder at where they were going, but instead of drowning Jason with her usual questions, she just let him lead her to wherever he is intending to go. Another cabin came into their view and once the two were inside, Jason brought Alexa down. He walked over to the beds and motioned for Alexa to follow. She obeyed and noticed he was pointing to the bags.

"What about the bags?" Alexa inquired. Did he want her to find something? _Something._ The pregnancy test! "Oh! You want me to see if there's any pregnancy tests in there?" Jason nodded, starring at her unsure-held eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot to check." Alexa began rummaging through all the bags and she knew they all belonged to females. The bags held more female clothing, along with pads and tampons, which she put into her bag. She was a girl after all and she expected to have her monthly "gift" to come soon, if she wasn't pregnant though. She also found condoms, which was believable, the sick sex-craved teenagers that come here. But with condoms, there must be... a pregnancy test!

'Yes! Found one!' Alexa thought to herself, relieved. Jason noticed her mood changed deeply and he noticed she was holding a small box-shaped object. Was it this pregnancy test? He tilted his head in confusion. Alexa turned around, still holding the test in her hands.

"Alright, Jason. I found one, but I need to go into the bathroom alone. You understand?" Jason somewhat confused, only nodded and let her carry on with what she needed to do. Before Alexa headed into the bathroom, she rose on her tip-toes and gave Jason a peck on his masked lips.

"I'll be right back." Alexa gave Jason one last smile, then she locked herself within the bathroom. She took a deep breath and took out the test. 'Oh God...'

Minutes passed and Jason began to grow impatient. Why did it take so long? What was she doing in there? Jason headed up to the bathroom door and was about to softly bang on the door to see if she was okay, but once he was about to, the door opened. He looked down and saw that Alexa had tear-stained cheeks, she was sniffling, and was gasping for short breaths. Alexa immediately ran into Jason and the only thing Jason did was wrap his arms around her. What happened? Was she pregnant or not?

Jason then pulled her from his hold and bent down on his legs like a mother would to her child. He cupped her chin with his large hand and wiped the excess tears from her face. Alexa saw he had concern written on him and she knew she must tell him.

"I-I'm sorry. I got the results and... it turns out that," Tears began to form in her eyes again and Jason embraced her in a comforting hug. "I'm p-pregn-nant." Alexa finally let out. Jason froze in his position. She was WHAT? Jason began to feel his anger rise, he wished that son of a bitch, Kaden was back alive. He would give him the most painful torture of them all and have him beg for mercy, which of course he would NOT give. How dare he do this to his Alexa. He began to grab her shoulders more roughly than he intended.

"Ow, Jason! You're hurting me!" He was brought back to reality. He felt a wave of guilt. He began to caress her cheek yet again, showing her he was sorry. "It's alright. You were probably thinking about Kaden, right?" Jason gave her a nod. How did she know that? "I was thinking about that bastard too. How he did this to me. Why must I punish for his act? I have to carry his baby for nine agonizing months! I have to raise his baby as well. I'm only seventeen-years-old! I can't do this alone!"

Jason only shook his head, no, she wouldn't be alone on this. He would be right by her side whenever she needed him. Like he thought earlier, he would give her whatever she needed. He knew this would be a very stressful time for Alexa and he would only make sure she was happy, hopefully most of the time. This particular girl made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time, and that was love. Because of this, he would do this for the baby as well, all for Alexa.

'_That's right, Jason dear._' His Mother, at last spoke, '_This girl does have deep feelings for you, Jason. She treats you differently than those disgusting people. She doesn't care about your appearance, she only cares about you on the inside. Protect her, honey. Make sure she is safe, and the baby as well. She loves you. I love you, and never forget that. Hurt all the bad people that try to hurt you, her, or the baby, alright?_' Jason gave an understanding nod, '_Good boy._'

His mother was right, and that's why he loves her so. He would indeed punish those who would **dare** lay a hand on Alexa or the baby. "J-Jason?" Alexa asked, noticing he was in his own world. Jason returned his focus back to her, only to be greeted by her angelic, innocent face. He brought his hand back to her cheek, caressing it softly. Alexa closed her eyes. He traveled down to her neck and around her collarbone. He felt Alexa began to shiver, probably from how icy his touch was. He went down to her chest, passed her breasts and stopped at her stomach. So, there is something being created in there at this moment. Jason lifted up her tank top, placing his cold hands flatly on her stomach. Alexa looked down, only to be greeted with Jason's serene eyes.

She couldn't help but smile. She loved this side of him, it showed what kind of person he really is and not just what everyone thought: a cold-hearted, merciless, dangerous serial killer. Of course he was, but to Alexa, he was more than that.

Alexa placed her hands over his, which were still attached to her stomach. "I've realized, you're something much, much more. You have a side to you I absolutely adore and I knew it was still there, when everyone thinks it's been buried by your hatred toward everyone. You have a loving side and how it was replaced, it wasn't fair. Especially with your childhood, that wasn't fair. But you know what? All I care is about what's in here," Alexa added, pointing to where his heart would be, "I have feelings for you, I can't quite explain. You make me feel like I can lift the wings that were held down by weights. Jason, I'll always be here with you. Even when this, not a mistake, but more of a surprised blessing of a baby comes, that won't change how I feel about you. I-I love you."

Jason was wide-eyed. What she had said really touched him and he knew that this is who she really was and she really did care about him. He immediately embraced her in a romantic hug. Jason then brought his masked lips to hers, and even though it wasn't a real kiss, Alexa would still accept it, _accept_ him. She loved him and she knew he loved her. They embraced once again. 'No matter what happens, you'll **never** be **lonely again**.' Alexa thought, promising.

* * *

The ending almost brought me to tears, LITERALLY. It was all played into my head and just thinking of Alexa confessing her love for Jason, well it was beautiful! A baby is coming into the picture. What do you guys think about this? I think it'll be a good thing. ^_^ **Chapter Ten** may take awhile, but we'll see. Depends what mood I'm in.

Hope you guys have a wonderful day. :D

-Horror Scene Kid


	10. Chapter 10: Three Months Later

Looking at my story traffic, I noticed a lot of readers. I'm glad that you guys are viewing this story, but does it mean you guys like it? I'm a little concerned on this. Please let me know how you think of it! **If you guys have any ideas to make this story better, let me know.** I'll be happy to oblige.

**Note: **This chapter will be a three-month time skip, obviously by the chapter title. Just letting you guys know again.

***mouth is now duck taped shut***

***muffles through tape*** Please enjoy Chapter Ten. I love Friday The 13th and Jason Voorhees!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Three Months Later**

Having it been three months, Alexa's pregnancy definitely followed with it. A bulge in her stomach showed that the baby was developing and within the next six months, she would be going into labor. Thinking of this, Alexa sighed. She couldn't believe it. She was going to give birth to a baby that wasn't intentionally supposed to be. The biological father being Kaden well... that didn't exactly help the thought either. However, she could easily think of the positive side. She looked over to Jason who was busy sharpening his machete. She smiled.

Alexa was completely thankful for Jason. He would wait on her hand and foot, basically day and night. That even involved going off into town and stealing groceries from an old woman. Jason had an all-around experience of the consequences of being pregnant: Mood swings. One minute she would be all giddy and laughing, to angry and throwing things, and then to upset and sobbing. It was unbearable for Jason and it was hard for him to keep up, but in the end, Alexa was content. He was glad.

Jason also realized that when the baby would come in, he would be the father. A father. Jason never even had the slightest thought of _ever_ becoming a father. Even if he wasn't the biological one, he still took full responsibility. Of course he didn't **have** to, but he **wanted** to. During the three months, Jason and Alexa's relationship grew even stronger. They loved each other.

Although, it was hard. The two never necessarily been intimate, like sexually, but they have had close interactions before. Jason vowed to protect Alexa at all costs and the same goes for the baby. He was going to have a new family and he would make sure it stays under his watch. **Nothing** will **ever** touch her or the baby, except him.

Alexa noticed Jason was deep in thought. She might as well go over to him and cheer him up, she never liked it when he would be angry or upset. Alexa headed over to Jason whose back was still facing her. She wrapped his middle section with her arms although her growing stomach kept them at a inch-length distance. Jason was brought out of his thoughts and looked down to notice a pair of arms around his waist. Alexa. He somewhat smiled.

Jason turned around in her hold, this time wrapping his arms around her waist. Alexa could tell he was smiling beneath his mask, the way his eyes held so much affection. Alexa actually had seen his face a couple of times. She had expected to see deformation and whatnot and she did, but she thought nothing of it. To her, he actually looked cute, especially those eyes of his. Those beautiful, hazel eyes that make her feel like she's drowning.

Alexa then blushed, remembering their first kiss together. It was breathtaking. Two months ago, Jason brought her to a very special and romantic place near the lake around sunset. The two had came to just relax and then Jason then brought Alexa close to him, lifted his mask and kissed her sweetly. Alexa nearly melted in his hold, his lips were so warm and loving.

They kissed a lot more now, but it never went _that_ far. Alexa's blush grew even redder, thinking if Jason and her would go that far. It wouldn't seem like something he would do, but knowing this gentle side to him, it could be a possibility. Jason feeling lust? That was totally unbelievable, but she still didn't know what Jason thought twenty-four seven. Alexa then brought herself into Jason's chest, giving a sigh of content.

Jason rested his head on top of hers gently. He just couldn't believe all the things that have happened these past few months. In a way, he loved the things he was experiencing. It made him feel _human_ again. Alexa showed him he still had human feelings that had been buried inside of him for so long.

Of course, the murderous side to him never disappeared. He even set a new record for killing the most people in one month. Jason grinned at the thought, he still had it. He hadn't lost his touch one bit. Another thing he loved about Alexa is that she didn't care about his mind for killing. She even saw him kill people, usually they were the bad ones. There were some scarring murders that were planted into her head, causing her to have nightmares. He always cradled her back to sleep on his lap.

Alexa also had a lot on her mind. She was thinking of her old life back in Maine. She hadn't talked to her parents nor her friends for what seemed like ages. Thinking of her past life brought her to quiet tears, she wondered how they were doing. Guilt then filled her heart, she remembered the last thing she said to her mother was, "**I hate you.**" They had a big fight because her mother didn't approve of her and Kaden dating. That's when she and Kaden ran away to celebrate their two month anniversary at Camp Crystal Lake. The tears turned into sobbing, she sure wished she could go back and apologize as well as reconnecting with everyone.

Jason's ears were filled with the most heartbreaking sound. He looked down and noticed she was in tears. But why? Jason then cupped her chin, having her look up to him. He wiped away her tears and Alexa saw that he was concerned. He wanted to know what was wrong.

Alexa began to wipe away the excess tears and spoke in a shaky voice, "I-I was just thinking of-f my friends and family. I was wondering how they were doing and if they missed me or not." Alexa then felt her hair being messed with, Jason was playing with it, showing he understood. He knew she missed her old life, but she could never go back. **Ever**. It did pain him to see her cry over it, but he knew she also loved it here. She would rather be here more with him, then her past back in Maine.

He instantly knew what would cheer her up. He dropped down on his knees, Alexa's stomach exposed to his face. He brought his hands on her stomach and then gently stroked it. He looked back up at Alexa. He received a cheerful smile back, which made him happier. He knew that always worked for some reason and he would use it whenever he wanted to see that angelic smile from her.

"Hey Jason? I'm going to get a snack, I'm kind of hungry." Alexa pointed out, following with a loud rumble from her bulging stomach. She momentarily blushed, but then giggled afterward. This made Jason tingle again. He went over to Alexa and held her in his arms. Even if she had gained a bit due to the baby, she still felt weightless in his arms.

"How can you be this strong?" Alexa questioned, as if she just noticed. Jason smirked. He was pretty damn muscular and he was proud. Jason then brought Alexa down on the bed.

Since time moved, Jason and Alexa moved themselves over to Kaden's dad's cabin. It seemed to fit for Alexa and plus there was food and entertainment, meaning T.V. so Alexa wouldn't get bored while he was out. Jason used his shack for a weapon storage, in case one of his weapons fails him somehow.

Jason walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a green apple, then went back upstairs to Alexa. He handed it to her and she snatched it hungrily. She devoured every bit of the apple, leaving only the core and the seeds. Well she was technically eating for two. Jason threw the remaining items left away and headed back to Alexa's side, sitting on the bed. The two only starred at one another, nothing said, nothing done.

That is until Jason stood in front of Alexa, leaning forward toward her, causing her to fall back on the bed. Jason hovered over her, but kept himself up, not wanting to crush the baby or her with his weight. Alexa was confused, but that was exchanged with a smile. She didn't care what it was, as long as she was with him. Jason brought his mask up to reveal his lips and he immediately claimed Alexa's soft lips. Yes, she definitely had a reason to smile. She loved Jason's surprises, it always turned her mood upside. As the two were kissing contentedly, Jason brought his hand to lift up Alexa's tank top. At first, Alexa was too zoned in with kissing Jason, but then she felt the cold contact from his hand. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but if it was something... _else_ then she would have to explain herself first.

"Jason?" Alexa asked as she broke the kiss, Jason was looking right at her, "Did you ever think of us doing, you know..." Jason noticed Alexa's cheeks turn bright red and she hadn't finished her sentence. He was rather confused. Doing what? Then it clicked in his head, sex. In general to him, sex was a sin. It was nothing but pure sin and committed by bad people. But it was also a close bond by two people to seal their love. Of course, teenagers don't care about that, they do it for fun. That sickened him. However, doing it for love, well that was different.

He never thought about it and wasn't sure if Alexa wanted to go that far either. But since she brought it out...

Jason brought his hand down to her thighs, stroking it tenderly. Alexa's blush was still visible and it intensified. "O-Oh! I didn't mean we do it. I-I m-mean, if we did... at least we do it when I'm not all... big. It'd be better when I have my old body back." She was right. Her _body. _What was he thinking? He was actually feeling lust for a woman. Sure he'd seen plenty of naked women, but it never attracted him. Thinking of Alexa, her body exposed, now that was different. He would wait, but overall it was decided upon him in the future.

Alexa knew he would wait. He loved her. And she loved him. She loved her life as of right now and if **anyone** tried to break them apart, she'd be sure to have Jason take care of them.

Jason then brought himself gently back down, giving Alexa one last kiss. He then stood up, putting his mask back on and grabbed his machete. She knew that this meant he would be going out to do his killing for the day. She also stood up and walked over to where Jason was. She immediately was brought in a protective hug. "Be careful." Alexa quietly added.

Jason nodded and placed his masked lips on her forehead. He then turned around and headed out the front door. Alexa half-smiled to herself. God, she loved him. He was just something else. If her life was this great right now, she only imagined how it would be a few months ahead. She looked down at the bulge in her stomach and smiled yet again. "I can't wait till you come and join us, you special blessing." She said to herself, rubbing her stomach soothingly.

Alexa then decided to make dinner, she knew Jason would take awhile, taking care of those annoying trespassers.

Jason only left about three minutes ago and she already missed him like crazy. Was she crazy? No, she was deeply in love. With **him**.

* * *

Ah, Chapter Ten is **FINISHED**. I must say, I really like how this chapter came along. Again, I don't have these things planned out, I just go with what I think and usually it's good. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **Please review!** Thank you. **Chapter Eleven should be soon.  
**

-Horror Scene Kid


	11. Chapter 11: Rage Within

Five months since my last update? **I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE! **With school started up and shit loads of drama that seems to just come out of nowhere... I barely got the time. But now I think I can get back on track with updating!

However, I wish to thank those that continued to read this story and reviewed during my disappearance.

Here's Chapter Eleven: **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Rage Within**

Jason began stalking the paths within Camp Crystal Lake. There wasn't any signs of disturbances such as trespassing. Jason was glad. No annoying teenagers with their obnoxiously loud music was heard in the distance, but not even birds chirping their melodic tune was heard either. Odd, but he continued on watching over HIS territory.

That's one thing Jason didn't quite understand. Isn't the newspapers about the murders and disappearances here enough proof for people to stay away? Apparently not. They still believe **Jason Voorhees** is just a legendary myth and should be told as another one of those "scary Halloween stories". The thought of that made Jason grip his machete tighter, turning his knuckle white. He would show them that he is definitely no myth.

He could immediately feel his blood start to boil and his patience becoming less of. He didn't mind becoming angry, it gave him a chance to take all his rage on his victims since they meant nothing to him. A negative side of this however, is if he got to a point where his rage completely out took him, he wouldn't be able to calm himself, no one would. He always feared he may accidentally hurt Alexa or even the baby without his acknowledgment.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if such a thing as that happened. He was glad that Alexa stayed inside the cabin during his outings though, he knew that if he didn't see her while his rage took over, there would be a decreased chance of him hurting her. Hopefully that continues to stay like that.

Jason was interrupted from his thoughts with the sounds of laughter and blaring music. He narrowed his eyes at where the source was coming from. He hid himself behind the nearest tree to get a better glimpse as to what was causing the commotion. Jason noticed a rather large SUV with various teenagers coming out of it. This caused him the biggest urge to just run out there and create a bloody massacre. However he knew that wasn't the smartest thing to do. So, as always he decided to just stay put and wait to take them out individually or even in small groups.

There was a total of six teenagers that came out of the SUV. They each began to look around their surroundings, each liking what they saw. "Well guys, we're here. Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!" Everyone applauded to said statement and began chatting away. The one who had spoken first, Rick, began heading within the woods. He decided to just look around. 'Perfect.' Jason thought, immediately stalking his first victim of the day.

Within five minutes, Rick had finally reached the docks before Crystal Lake. He decided to sit upon one of the docks, enjoying the sound of the water hitting against the sturdy wood. With Rick's back facing Jason, who was close by, he decided this was the perfect time to strike. He stealthily walked up to Rick, making no noise what-so-ever. Once he was close enough, Jason raised his machete and plunged Rick through his back, which came out through his chest. Bingo.

Rick turned still as stone and once Jason pulled his machete out of his body, Rick fell sideways. Jason took a moment to just stare at the now dead boy. So much for "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake". He then grabbed one of Rick's arms and dragged him along the dirty ground, finding a place to hide him. Jason saw a big tree coming into his view. He headed for it. Once he reached the tree, he picked Rick up and threw him up into the tree, causing Rick to lay within a pile of branches. Feeling satisfied, Jason began heading back to the site where the rest of the bad teenagers were.

"Has anyone seen Rick?" One of the other teens, Nikki had asked.

"Yeah, earlier I saw him heading out into the woods, he's probably just looking around and whatnot." Another teen replied. His name was Chris. "Well, what should we do in the meantime? Rick had everything planned for what we were going to do." Nikki again, added. Everyone except one just shrugged. "Who cares? Let's fucking turn up the music and party!" This was said by Austin, who pretty much thinks he's a "bad ass". Everyone immediately cheered, it didn't seem like a bad idea to them obviously.

"Hey Emma, bring out some of the beers, will ya?" Austin asked, who then gave her a wink. Austin was Emma's boyfriend. "Why don't you get your own fucking beer? You lazy ass." Emma responded jokingly. "You better watch your mouth, Emma. You may not get some, if ya know what I mean." Austin smirked.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She headed inside the SUV to gather up some beers for the rest of the group. Nighttime was coming close, so everyone gathered to build a fire and began huddling around it. Emma came back out and handed a beer to everyone, except one. "Oh come on Danielle. One beer won't freaking kill you." Emma joked, shoving a beer in Danielle's face. Everyone else just stared at Danielle, shocked that someone actually turned down a beer. "You know I don't drink. I'm not a crazy alcoholic, like some of you." Danielle retorted, moving the beer out of her face.

Emma, yet again rolled her eyes and walked over to Austin, sitting on his lap. "Guys seriously. Rick's been gone for a long time. What if something happened to him?" Danielle spoke. "That dick? He's probably out fucking masturbating, since that's all he can get as far as pleasure." Everyone just laughed, continuing on getting drunk. Danielle just glared at everyone, especially Austin who had made the comment. "That wasn't really funny, Austin."

"Oh yeah? Well if you're SO concerned about your boyfriend, why don't you fucking go out there, look for him, and tell him to get his ass back here." Austin replied, sounding annoyed. Danielle immediately stood up and left. "Good riddance." Chris remarked. Everyone laughed yet again.

"Why did I even bother going on this stupid trip? Of course there would be nothing but drinking, getting drunk, and having sex afterward. This was a waste of time." Danielle began walking about the woods, in search of Rick. "Where could he be?" Danielle questioned herself, that is until she noticed a pool of blood next to a tree trunk. She studied the blood when she felt a drop hit her finger. She looked up and horror was written across her face once she saw Rick's dead body. All she could do was scream and she slowly walked backwards, tears coming down from her eyes. She then bumped into something hard and when she turned around, Jason was menacingly looking right back at her. Before she could do anything, Jason roughly pushed her down and plunged his machete into her heart, killing her instantly.

A loud scream filled the silent night. "Did you guys hear that?" Nikki asked, fearing for the worst. "It sounded like Danielle! What if something happened to her?"

"Nikki, you're just overreacting. Rick probably just gave her a good scare, that pussy." Chris responded. "Right on man!" Austin added, completely drunk as well as Emma. Austin then looked at Emma with lust-filled eyes. "Hey guys, I'm feeling a little horny right now. I'm going to take Emma and get it on, if ya know what I mean!" Emma just laughed, while Chris cheered them on. "Don't have too much fun you two." Chris pointed out.

"We'll try." Emma responded sarcastically. The two had headed into the SUV, about to do their "fun". Chris then looked at Nikki with that same look that Austin gave to Emma. "Oh no Chris! You're not going to get to me that easily. Besides, can't we just look at the stars or something? It seems all you want to do is "get it on" or however Austin puts it."

Chris began trailing Nikki's inner thighs, "Come on babes. I know you won't regret it if we do." Chris then began bringing his hand underneath Nikki's tank top, eventually reaching her bra. Nikki couldn't resist, "Why am I such a sucker for this?" Chris stood up, holding Nikki's hand and moving her within the woods. "Because you love me." As the two disappeared into the woods, Jason began stalking them, not liking to what he was hearing. Of course they would be having sex. It seems that's all these damn teenagers do is drink and have sex.

Jason definitely could feel himself getting more and more angry by the second that he was shaking violently. He just wanted to rip these people with his bare hands. Nikki and Chris immediately began undressing themselves, the mood was in. As moans and groans ran through Jason's ears, he advanced right up to the sexually active couple and thrusted his machete right into them. Blood began to leak everywhere and Jason brought his machete out of the two carcasses. He dragged both bodies and headed up to the lake. Once he reached his destination, he took the boy and whacked him into a tree as many times as he could. Once he heard bones shattering and breaking, he took the girl and did the same. As a result, a dent in the blood-stained tree was made.

He definitely reached his peak as far as his anger and rage could let him. Once the couple looked unidentifiable, he dragged both the bodies to the docks. He took the boy and threw him as far as he could into the lake and quickly did the same for the girl. That takes care of them. He knew there were two teenagers left and they were doing the exact same thing as Chris and Emma had.

Once Jason was back to the SUV, he could hear more moans and groans coming from inside of it. This automatically caused Jason to punch the SUV, resulting in another huge dent, shown by the size of his fist and the force applied.

"Austin, did you hear that? I think someone's out there!" Emma spoke, somewhat worried. Austin continued kissing her neck, "It's nothing Emma. Probably the gang trying to scare us. YEAH, REAL FUNNY GUYS, YOU CAN CUT THE SHIT NOW!" Austin replied, shouting while making his last comment. "I don't know. Go check!" Emma demanded. "This is fucking nuts Emma, but whatever." With that said, he added some articles of clothing and went outside, leaving Emma naked in the bed.

Austin took a moment looking around. He noticed no one was nearby or around. "Alright guys, you can come out now. Prank's over." Still nothing, that is until Jason appeared out of the bushes. Austin took notice, but thought it was either Rick or Chris playing a joke on him. "Aha, wow. Nice fucking costume dude. Now which one are you? Who's ass do I need to kick, Chris's or Rick's, huh?" Austin received no response except the hard breathing coming from Jason. Austin also noticed that "Rick" or "Chris" was completely covered in blood, even dots of it covered the hockey mask.

"Dude, what did you fucking do?" Still no response. "Alright man, you're starting to piss me off. I have someone in that SUV waiting for me and you're ruining my fun." Still nothing. Austin began feeling fumes coming out of him and boldly walked closer to Jason. "Think this is funny? Well think otherwise bastard!" Austin was about to swing a punch at Jason, when he was caught in the palm by Jason's hand. Austin screamed in pain as Jason tightened his grip on Austin's fist, causing it to break.

"What the fuck!" Jason had **enough**, this imbecile was going to die, **now**. He brought out his machete, which caused Austin to widen his eyes. "Oh shit no!" Jason brought his machete down to Austin's head, cutting it into two. Emma immediately ran out of the SUV after hearing the screams and noticed the scene. This automatically caused her to scream as well. "OH MY GOD!" She was only covered with a blanket, but that didn't stop her from literally running for her life. 'Five down, one to go.'

Jason immediately went on her trail. This girl would soon be dead, he would make sure of it.

* * *

And there you have it, Chapter Eleven. Yes, Alexa didn't show up in this one. I did that on purpose, mainly to show Jason's P.O.V and to show him when he's out on his killing sprees with his rage taking over. Hope you guys enjoyed Jason beating the crap out of these people, well... except Emma. Something tells me she'll be dead in the next chapter... or will she? DUN DUN DA!

Anyway, takes again for reading and please review!

-Horror Scene Kid [=


	12. Chapter 12: What Lies Beneath

**Epic fail.** You want to know why? I was originally going to update on Friday the 13th of November, but never got to it. Serious epic fail. Guys, I want to give a sincere apology for not updating as fast as I've been telling you. Time has just been taken away from me. Every chance I did get on here, I would add a little more onto my next chapter, which finally I got to finish.

Also, I want to give _**BIG**_ thanks to all those who still continued to review my story, even during my disappearance. I appreciated it beyond so many levels, really I do. It means a lot that I know I have people reading my story and whatnot. More thanks for adding this story onto your favorites and alerts list, as well as adding myself as a favorite author. You guys are the best. (:

Another thanks to _Wife of Jason Voorhees_ - She helped me big time. BTW, **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010! **Best wishes to you all.

Onto Chapter Twelve: **Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: What Lies Beneath  
**

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE! DEAR GOD!" ran throughout the darkened woods of Camp Crystal Lake. Emma was entirely unsure of where she was, but stopping to see if **he** was hot on her trail never crossed her mind. She continued to run as fast as her legs would let her, save for all the numerous tree branches and twigs that would hit her in the face or cause her to fall. Despite the fact that it wasn't Friday the 13th, Emma would definitely agree to the fact that today was her unluckiest day ever.

She decided to come to a halt to catch up with her breathing. Everything that she had seen right before her eyes literally knocked the wind out of her. She didn't have the slightest idea of who was behind that hockey mask or even why he was killing everyone around here. Wait, was everyone dead? Emma more than likely believed so, she didn't want to think about it.

Within a close distance, Emma heard the sound of twigs snapping and she immediately picked a random tree to hide behind. She knew it had to be him and this scared her out of her wits.

Emma dared to take a small peek, seeing if it was the man in the hockey mask. Emma immediately covered her mouth, not daring to make a sound. Unfortunately for her, it was Jason Voorhees in the flesh. Emma could feel her whole body start to shake due to the anxiety and the panic from this whole situation. She watched intensely at Jason's movements, all the while being mighty careful not to make a peep.

Having done this dozens of times, Jason was accustomed to seeing in the dark. He stood very still and controlled his breathing. He knew the girl was around here somewhere and he tried using his strong senses to try and pick up something she had left behind or a sign that she's still here, within distance of killing her. Jason wanted to strangle her to no end.

Emma felt some kind of liquid touch the top of her head. It wasn't raining nor were there any other signs of rain coming in, it was supposed to be a clear night. She made sure Jason wasn't looking in her direction and took a glance upward. It only made things worse. She literally had to claw her hand into her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Upon the tree in a pile of branches lay Rick's decaying body. The blood that had dripped onto the top of her head was still fresh, knowing he must've been killed earlier that day.

With tear streaks decorating her face, Emma decided to make a bold move and check to see if Jason was still out where she last saw him. Thankfully on her behalf, he was still there and hadn't noticed anything that would've made him think she wasn't too far away.

Jason still didn't have much of a trace to where her whereabouts are, deciding to continue on the path ahead. Emma, knowing of his sudden departure, dropped her hand and let out a long sigh. This was all too much for her. If only she could just go back in time and prevent this from happening. If only.

Emma didn't have the slightest idea of how to get out of this place, but at the same time, she was still too scared to move a muscle knowing he could pop out and kill her any second. She knew cowering behind this tree wasn't going to get her anywhere, so she decided to put on a brave face and step out.

Running wasn't the best way to move, knowing it would cause a noise in an instant. Instead, she quietly moved about the woods with watchful eyes in search of the man in the mask. One thing was certain, if that man did find her, she wouldn't be as lucky to be alive as she was now. She absolutely was sure of it. With each step she took, she would inhale deeply to put her nerves at ease, though it didn't help much. It was better doing so instead of crying hysterically.

As Emma headed further and further into the woods, she noticed a faint light in the distance. Could someone be here? If so, that would mean... rescue. Emma didn't hesitate into following the faint light, eventually turning out to be a cabin with the still faint light. This immediately filled Emma with hope, someone was here. Hopefully not dead, that is. Sticking to the positive side, Emma, still with watchful eyes, walked up to the cabin door.

She only stared at the door in front of her for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to knock, knowing it was the polite thing to do, but paranoia took over her, constantly thinking the man would pop out of the woods any second. Instead, she immediately opened the door and scurried on in, a feeling of hope and security instantly washed over her. Emma then leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and let out a long sigh. Boy, was she in deep trouble.

After taking several minutes to calm herself, Emma re-wrapped the blanket around her body and clutched onto it tightly. She then took a moment to look at her surroundings, surprised to see that she was in a fairly decent cabin. Not rundown with any signs of vacancy nor decay. Emma made an assumption that this cabin was probably built not too long ago. The feeling of being in a new place filled with lavishing furniture excited her to no extent, but she knew she needed to find the owner of this cabin first. Before she began to search about the cabin, she retraced her steps back to the back door of the cabin, locking it. Just in case.

Emma knew just by locking the door wasn't going to stop that man or whatever he was. After all, he looked ridiculously strong and with that machete of his, well all hopes were shot. Emma just shook her head and immediately searched throughout the cabin.

Alexa however, was upstairs in her bedroom, lounging about reading her favorite book series. She set the book down next to her, saving the last page she read. She then sighed. It had been a very long day, especially since Jason was gone for most of it on his killing spree. She figured there must've been more people out there today for Jason to kill, so he obviously must've been busy. She still missed him, greatly. While Jason was away, it surely got lonely and boring around here. Sure Alexa could read, watch television, go out and take a walk, go for a swim, all that, but yet... she wanted some company to enjoy said things with.

Of course she wanted to be with Jason to do all those things, but she also thought of her friends. She didn't realize how much she truly missed her old life back in Maine. Thinking back, she wondered if her best friend, Lindsay and her boyfriend, Kyle ever won prom king and queen. She smiled at the thought, they were the perfect couple. She hoped the best for Lindsay, hoping she was mainly doing OK at least. Alexa then frowned. This was supposed to be her senior year in high school, the year she was waiting for. She promised herself she would go to prom with Kaden, she promised her friends on all the things they said they would do together, and she promised she would have a decent, relaxing vacation with her parents.

Tears slowly began to travel down from her saddened eyes. She never would be able to do all of those things. Even if she could, of course she wouldn't be going to prom with Kaden. The bastard was dead. Still, she wanted to spend time with her close friends and family. She always wondered if God was supposed to put her here, if this was truly how her life was destined to be. She didn't exactly hate it, main reason was Jason himself. She loved her life here too and she didn't have anything to blame Jason for. Sure he kept her from leaving, but she knew it was the same reason she was thinking about at this exact minute: to not be lonely. Even if it did pain her to be away from her old life, she was glad she was here with Jason. She loved him.

After wiping away the extra tears on her face, Alexa was then brought from her thoughts when she heard light footsteps outside her door. She knew it couldn't be Jason, those footsteps sounded really light and faint. Nothing comparable to Jason's, unless he's trying to be quiet to scare or surprise her. She wasn't sure, but she didn't want to take any chances. She grabbed her hidden pocket knife and stealthily walked up to the bedroom door, her hand reaching out to the door knob. She twisted the knob, but didn't open it. She took in a few breaths, prayed to God, then quickly opened the door, pocket knife ready to attack.

Two high-pitched screams equally filled the quiet cabin as Alexa and Emma stared wide-eyed at each other. Once the screams vanished, Alexa boldly asked, "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my cabin?"

Emma only stared at the pocket knife in Alexa's right hand, uneasy to respond. Alexa seemed to notice and put the knife into her back pocket. "Well?" Alexa then added, impatient.

"I don't mean to intrude on your home, but there's some psycho outside trying to kill me! He's already killed my other friends!" Emma outspoken.

Alexa of course, knew she was referring to Jason, but obviously this girl didn't know it was the infamous Jason Voorhees. She noticed the girl was shaken up, and only wrapped in a blanket. Why? She didn't want to know. If she was naked under that blanket, obviously she must've had sex while the attacks were happening. Figures.

"I see... what's your name anyway?" Alexa decided to ask.

"Emma. Yours?" Emma was surprised how this girl was responding to what she had said earlier about a killer outside. Wasn't she scared at all? She was as calm as the ocean waves. Well she at least should be nice to her, she was her only way to safety, even if she didn't like her.

"Alexa. Nice to meet you, I guess. Uhm, do you happen to need a spare of clothes?"

Emma's eyes widened with glee. "Oh please, if you happen to have anything. Anything at all!" Alexa nodded and motioned for her to follow her back into the bedroom she was previously in. Alexa stopped at her dresser, looking through random articles of clothing that could best suit the girl. Alexa then pulled out a bra, a pair of underwear, a black tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. "That should hold you up for the mean time."

Emma eagerly took the clothing and before she headed into the bathroom to change, she turned to give Alexa a quick, friendly hug followed by a "Thank you!" Alexa returned the hug and told her to go on and change. Emma immediately did so.

This must've been the tenth time Alexa sighed that day. What was she going to do? If Jason found out this girl was here, she'd be dead within seconds. She knows Emma must be Jason's last target of the day, and he won't settle until he sees her blood. Alexa gave a light laugh, what a dilemma she was in.

The bathroom door then opened, revealing Emma in her new clothes. "Thanks again. You've been a huge help."

Alexa smiled in response, then looked back down at the ground. An awkward silence filled the bedroom. "So," Emma spoke, deciding to start a conversation, "What are you doing living here by yourself anyway? You seem young, my age in fact."

Alexa grew a little nervous. She couldn't tell Emma her real reason for why she was here, especially the part the she was in love with that "so called psycho" Emma referred to Jason as. Emma would've thought she was insane, as if she didn't hear that enough.

"Well I'm eighteen. I moved out of my parents house not too long ago and I've always wanted to live out in the wilderness and thought this was the perfect place, so here I am. How old are you, by the way?" Alexa smiled inside, her lie sounded convincing.

Emma nodded, "Oh. Well I'm nineteen, just a year older it seems."

Alexa also nodded. 'Really? As if I couldn't tell, Captain Obvious.' This girl was slightly annoying her, but she kept her cool. Then again, it was a satisfying feeling, she got her company she wanted, even if it was with some random person that happened to be Jason's next victim.

She was still indecisive with what to do with Emma. She knew Jason would eventually come back to the cabin to check up on her, it was late outside.

"Don't you get lonely out here by yourself?" Emma inquired.

Alexa was still deep in thought, but then looked up. "I'm sorry, I spaced. What did you say?"

"I said, doesn't it get lonely being out here by yourself?" 'No, because I actually live out here with a serial killer who I love very dearly.' Yeah, that sounded like a well thought out and reasonable reply.

"Eh, sometimes. But I'll live. I don't really mind. From time to time, I'll go back and visit friends and family, but when I'm here... I'm OK." This made her think of Jason. She smiled, she was OK.

Just then, the sound of the back door to the cabin slamming was heard up to bedroom. Oh shit. "What the fuck was that?" Emma immediately asked, startled. 'Jason, that's what.' Alexa shook her head, she had to think of a plan and quick. Emma's life was at stake. Alexa could feel her heart beat ten times harder. She grabbed Emma's wrist and walked her over to the closet. Opening the closet door and with all her strength, Alexa shoved Emma into the closet and held her finger to her mouth, motioning for her to be quiet.

"What's going on?" Emma whispered, panicked. "Please, don't move. Don't speak. Stay here." Alexa then shut the door and headed out of the bedroom. Once out in the hallway, Alexa saw a dark silhouette that resembled Jason's tall, dark figure. Only a small portion of Jason's mask was shown from the moonlight, the rest of him was covered in complete darkness. Alexa could hear light rain drops hit the cabin roof. Apparently it was indeed supposed to thunderstorm over night. Lovely.

There was an eerie chill in the space between Jason and Alexa. Flashes of lightning began to occur, giving Jason a more menacing look. Alexa was growing nervous and shaky to be in the presence of him. She decided to be brave and speak up.

"Hi, Jason." Alexa stood in her same position, frightened to actually do anything. She feared how Jason was feeling. This could end up ugly for her, but most likely for Emma if he finds her.

Jason only stared at Alexa, unmoving. It was scary for her to look at him. Jason's eyes were replaced with deep, dark, black holes from his mask. The way he was presenting himself... it showed Alexa that Jason wasn't anywhere near content. Alexa caught her breath when Jason began to take small steps closer to her. With each step Jason would take, a flash of lightning would beam through the window which added to the dark aroma coming from him. The rain began to pour harder and loud booms of thunder proceeded.

Once Jason was closer to Alexa, she began to head back in her steps. That was probably the only thing she could do at this moment. Within a minute, the two were in the bedroom. Jason then stopped, taking a minute to look around. Something just wasn't right to him. He began to sniff the air, the scent of Emma growing familiar. She's been here. Jason clutched his machete tightly, frantically searching about the room for her. Where is she?

Alexa noticed Jason's state. He was clutching his machete and his body shook violently. He was pissed off. She had a feeling he knew Emma was here. Damn. Unable to focus, Jason let his anger take over. He began tossing furniture everywhere. He knew Emma was in here, he wanted her **dead**.

_**Take a breath**_**,**  
_**hold it in,**_  
_**start a fight,**_  
_**you won't win.**_  
_**Had enough?**_  
_**let's begin,**_  
_**never mind,**_  
_**I don't care.**_

Jason grabbed the nearest lamp on the nightstand opposite of Alexa and threw it across the room, nearly missing Alexa's head by inches. This caused Alexa to loose her balance and she fell over with a loud thud. 'Jason, what has gotten into you?'

Gently pulling herself up, she noticed Jason had stopped his havoc and stared straight at the closest door. The only place he hadn't checked for Emma yet. He didn't hesitate into opening it. "Wait!" Alexa pleaded. Her stomach twisted multiple times, Emma was going to die.

Jason ignored Alexa, pulling Emma out of the closest tightly by her hair. "Let go of me, you fucker!" Emma spat, kicking and punching to try and get the man to let go of her. Jason then lifted her high up, where Emma was eye level with Jason. She knew she was knocking on Death's door right about now.

"Jason... please, let her go. I'm the one who let her stay. Punish me, not her! She didn't do anything wrong." Alexa cautiously took a few steps toward Jason, but when she received a machete pointing right at her, she immediately backed up. He was warning her to stay away from him. A low, scratchy growl even escaped from his throat.

Emma hadn't paid much attention to what Alexa had said, she was only thinking if she was seconds away from death. Jason shook his head madly. It's time for her to die. He lifted Emma a few feet higher and then completely slammed her down hard, face first. When Alexa heard the sound of something cracking, she cringed. She immediately backed away from the scene, ending up in a corner.

_**All in all****,**_  
_**you're no good.**_  
_**You don't cry, like you should.  
Let it go,**_  
_**if you could.**_  
_**When love dies in the end.**_

Jason lifted Emma back up in the same position to only examine her. Her nose was slightly out of place, blood coming from it as well as her mouth. Her eyes were closed, not wanting to look at her killer any longer. Emma was whimpering, the pain among her face was becoming more and more immense and unbearable. Alexa had covered her eyes during the attack, but she then glanced back up. The minute she saw Emma's face, she covered her face right back up. Emma didn't deserve this, but there was nothing she could do unless she wanted to end up just like her. It was her fault she was facing this though, keeping Emma here. She should've just told her to run out of here and to get help in the nearest town. She didn't think about that at all.

Jason then slammed Emma back down on the ground face first, but this time twice as hard. Alexa heard a loud cry of pain coming from Emma. She covered her ears as well, suppressing the screams. Blood began to consume the hardwood floors. Jason lifted Emma up again to examine her. Her face was deforming and was nearly covered in blood. She had lost some teeth as well.

Jason repeated his steps two more times. Emma wasn't screaming anymore, but the sound of her body hitting the floor made Alexa shake. 'Oh Lord, make this stop.' Jason lifted Emma up for the last time, then threw her across the room. It was time to work with his machete. Alexa glanced up and noticed the long, sharp knife glisten from the lightning flash. This was it for Emma.

_**So I'll find what lies beneath,**_  
_**your sick twisted smile.**_  
_**As I lay underneath,**_  
_**your cold, jaded eyes.**_  
_**Now you turn the tide on me,**_  
_**'cause you're so unkind.**_  
_**I will always be here,  
for the rest of my life.**_

Jason approached Emma, placing a foot on her stomach to keep her from moving. Emma coughed up some blood, but didn't take notice of the dark, looming figure over her. It was all a blur to her at the moment. Jason then brought down his machete, decapitating her head. She was pronounced dead now. Jason then began dismembering other parts of her body.

Blood consumed the room. Alexa still had her eyes covered, but she knew exactly what was happening from the sound of Jason's machete hitting flesh and wood. When she didn't hear anything more, Alexa brought her head up, tears uncontrollably running down her face. She was also shaken up.

Jason was now starring at the dismembered Emma. Then Jason turned his head toward Alexa, which caused her to jump and scream. He began walking over to her, then was right in front of her, space less of. She was completely trapped and she was far from knowing what Jason was going to do to her.

"J-Jason?" She managed to say, seeing if he would respond in any way. Jason only continued to stare her down. Alexa closed her eyes, praying to God. This could be it for her.

Jason knew this was **his **Alexa he was trapping in a corner. However, he wasn't completely focused and couldn't control himself. His anger still got the best of him and he wasn't feeling completely satisfied yet. He needed to see more blood.

He brought his machete up. Alexa widened when she saw the knife. Oh dear. Jason roughly grabbed Alexa's left forearm. She winced at the tightness, but tried to keep herself as calm and collected as possible. That was hard for her.

She felt the machete then slice into her right forearm lightly. She cried out in pain as the blood began to seep through the cut and travel down her arm. Once Jason heard Alexa's cry, it was as if it was a smack in the face to him. He backed up immediately, dropping his machete to the ground. He hurt his Alexa. He hurt her.

Jason was shaking violently yet again, then ran out of the room. Alexa grabbed hold of her arm to keep the blood from flowing more. "J-Jason, w-wait!" She could've sworn she saw guilt within those eyes of his. She knew Jason didn't intentionally mean to hurt her. He was in the moment of his killing instincts. It was in his nature.

She slid down in the corner, landing on her rear end. She knew she wasn't going to see him for the rest of the night.

* * *

There you have it, ladies and gents. Chapter Twelve. I think this was a big turning point in this story, don't you think? BTW, the bolded and italicized words were lyrics, I thought they fit in with the scene, so I added it. The song's 'What Lies Beneath' by Breaking Benjamin. Great song. Check it out sometime. Well, let me know what you guys think. Take care.

- Horror-Scene-Kid


	13. Chapter 13: Goodnight and Goodbye

An update... safe to say it's the **last** one though. That's right. I've decided to end the story at this chapter. Funny, chapter thirteen. I wasn't planning on it, but with how the last chapter ended... well, I had to end it here.

I hope you guys enjoyed this writing journey as much as I have. I want to give a big thanks and round of applause for those who continued to read this story, reviewed, and all that shizz. That's what I call a committed reader.

Everyone, Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Goodnight and Goodbye**

Hours had flown by. The cut on Alexa's forearm had eventually came to a halt. During those hours, however, Alexa continued to sit in that same corner, thinking. Thinking about her past, present, and future.

Never before in her life did she think her life was going to turn out like this. Sometimes, things don't work out the way you plan. That's for sure. Here she was, sitting in a corner. Hours before, she witnessed one of the most brutal murders yet. The man who caused it also caused harm to her. She wasn't angry with Jason. Really, what could've she done about it? During that exact moment, Jason was in rage. If she did the slightest thing that he didn't like, she would've joined Emma in Heaven.

She then began to consider leaving Camp Crystal Lake. Main reasons had nothing to do with Jason himself, in fact it was the opposite. For one, she was only eighteen. In a way, she's still a kid. There's things in life she has yet to learn and experience. Staying here with a killer would keep her behind the wall. What was the benefits in that?

'You're only a kid once in your life.' Alexa thought. She wanted to be able to enjoy her last years as a 'kid', but not here. The only thing she would get out of staying here is witnessing more murders that would scar her. What would she do the next time Jason got out of control? Exactly. She was simply too young to live with a deranged killer. Don't get her wrong, she still loved and adored Jason with every bit of her heart, but it just wasn't the right time for her.

Along the lines of still being young, she was young and pregnant. Sure Jason did a lot to help her through her three months of pregnancy, but what about when she'll go into labor and give birth? Alexa knew she would refuse giving birth here.

Alexa also did consider whether or not she wanted to keep the baby. Three months back, she did want to raise the baby with Jason as the "father". Raising a baby in an abandoned campsite without the right infant necessities would be hard. Even if she went back to Maine and took care of the baby there, she would still be a young mother. Juggling a baby and finishing up high school would definitely be a challenge.

She came to conclude she would have to give the baby up for adoption. It would only be the best for her/him. Besides, if she did stay and raise the child here, she would have to explain **a lot** as the kid gets older. As selfish as it sounded, she didn't want her child to know where he/she came from either. Alexa just wanted her child to grow up normally with a normal family. Who knows, maybe she can visit years from now after the adoption.

She looked down at her growing stomach. She'll be sure this baby will have a great life, even if it's not with her real mother and father. She looked straight out then and noticed Emma's torn up carcass. The sight of it immediately made her gag, especially since the smell of human flesh became stronger. She brought herself up and without another look at the body parts, she headed out of the room.

After walking downstairs, she stopped at the front door. If she planned on leaving, what if she ran into Jason? He would never let her leave. Who knows how he was feeling even. Alexa inhaled deeply and opened the door. She stepped outside and stood on the porch. It was early in the morning, the air smelling fresh and clean due after the rain. Alexa noticed bloody footprints from the door to the stairs heading down the porch. She knew they belonged to Jason, remembering he stepped all over Emma's blood after the attack. The footprints, as faint as they were, headed down in the direction of the lake.

'He must've just... chilled there.' Instead of following the footprints, she went the opposite direction. She couldn't risk Jason seeing her otherwise her shots of leaving would sink. The further she headed out of the camp, the more her heart swelled and it pained her. She looked back and sighed. So, so many memories that were held here. Many bad... and some good in their own special way. She remembered all the times Jason and her spent down by the lake under the moonlight. The night Jason saved her. All the days Jason protected and cared for her.

Wiping the tears that began to free flow down, she smiled. Jason was the one. He simply was the one. This definitely wouldn't be the last time she would see him. She promised herself once she grew up more, she would come back down here. Just for him. She may just decide to live with him until the day she dies, but that's for later on in the future.

Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her teen years with her friends and family in Maine. Experience more, that way, she'll be more ready to handle life. She couldn't do that now, especially if things weren't right back in Maine.

She would miss the quiet, the woods, the lake... Camp Crystal Lake. What a journey she has been through and a part of life she thought she would never be apart of. This whole "experience" definitely changed her perspective about many things and will keep them in mind for now and for the future.

Before walking further to the opening of the campsite, Alexa blew a kiss out toward the lake. It really was hard leaving Jason after all she had been through with him, but she had to do this. It's what's best for her as of right now. She **will** return.

"Bye Jason. I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's for the best. I'll return though, I **promise**." With that said in a whispered tone, she took one last look at Camp Crystal Lake. She began to head in the direction in which she was heading. After a few minutes of walking, she was surprised to see the BMW that her and Kaden drove in here was still there! She immediately ran to it, starting up the engine. When the engine purred, Alexa smiled. This meant she was destined to go. She took a glance back at her surroundings to see if Jason was approaching her at all. Nothing.

"Well Jason, goodnight and goodbye. It won't be forever though." Alexa then pulled into drive mode and began off onto the trail leading out of Camp Crystal Lake. Little did she know, Jason saw her approach the car, immediately headed toward her, but it was too late. Alexa already drove off. Jason's eyes followed the car heading off. He couldn't believe it, she was really _gone_.

* * *

Did I **fail **to mention... that there WILL be a SEQUEL? That's right. There's no way I would just end it like this. Psh. It was hard to have Alexa leave, but that's all I could really think of at the moment. Plus, it'll do nicely when I write the sequel. First chapter should be posted soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this story, and the building relationship between Jason and Alexa! Gah, I love you guys.

Thanks again for making this story possible guys. Just having you people read this story kept me committed to finishing it. I feel like an accomplished writer. :D Thanks again!

- Horror-Scene-Kid


	14. Author's Note!

Hey everyone,

This is just an author's note from Horror-Scene-Kid. Some people wanted me to add an author's note on this story saying that the sequel is **officially** posted now going with **two** chapters so far. Most of you have seen it from the list, but for those who haven't, this is just a reminder.

I want to thank again for those who have begun to follow, it means a lot.

Again, for those who don't know:

--

Sequel title: **Brand New Eyes**

Rated: **M**

**--**

So, if you were to look under M-ratings, it should be the first one. I just wanted to get everyone caught up who have been waiting for the sequel. Thanks for your time!


End file.
